Lake Carroll weekend
by jscat2
Summary: Matt takes the Darden boys to that cabin discussed in episode 2 x7( no regrets). This is my version of what could have happened if Heather never called that she was being released yet.
1. Chapter 1

This story starts from episode 2x7( no regrets). Matt is planning the trip to lake Carroll with Ben and Griffen. Heather has not called saying she is being released yet.

Matt's house...

"You three make quite a crew.". Gabby says sitting at the dining room table fixing Ben's GI Joe doll.

"Yeah, which reminds me a cabin at lake Carroll two days pulling large mouth and crystal blue water." Matt says placing the brochure on the table for Gabby to see.

"Oh man their gonna love that, and so will you." Gabby said with her bright smile.

"Yes I will." Matt says nodding his head. I'm gonna tell them tomorrow after shift.

"Tell us what?" Griffen asks from the kitchen doorway, where he and Ben stood." Are we in trouble"

"No not at all." Matt walked over to them and walked them both to the table to sit." Well I was going to surprise you both with a weekend in a cabin at lake Carroll."

"Really awesome, cool." Both boys jumped up and down in excitement." When do we leave?"

"Tomorrow after my shift." Matt answers them as they both look over the brochure.

"Gabby are you coming too?" Ben asked in his sweet innocent voice.

"Oh no sweetheart, just you three are going." Gabby answered slightly embarrassed.

" Why wouldn't you go with us?" Griffen spoke. "You deserve a vacation too, right Uncle Matt."

"Um well yeah Gabby is a huge help with you guys but I'm sure she is busy this weekend?" Matt said nervously rubbing the back of his neck with his hand.

"So does that mean she could come?" Ben asked excited.

"Of course she is welcome to come with us." Matt stated shyly as he watched Gabby's reaction.

"Gabby can you go please, pretty please?" Both boys begged.

"Well how can I say no to that invitation." Gabby says standing from her chair to hug the boys. "Are you sure it's ok?" She whispered to Matt

"Absolutely." Matt tells her as his blue eyes gaze into her brown eyes.

"Uncle Matt we are going to be late to school." Griffen says breaking their moment.

"Right right." He says flustered." Go grab your school bags in your room."

"Well I'll see you guys in the morning." Gabby said as she got ready to leave as well." I'll see you at work."

"Sure." Matt says grabbing his keys and his duffel bag for work.

In the bedroom Ben and Griffen gave each other a high five." I knew it would work." They both agreed for they had over heard Matt's plans to go away. They both had conspired to get Gabby to come along for the weekend as well. "They need to see that they both like each other." With our help.

"What are you guys up to?" Matt asks walking into their room.

"What do you mean?" They both said innocent. "Did you not want Gabby to come with us?"

"No that's not what I'm asking I'm asking what your up to?" Matt asks suspicious." You both know we are just friends right?"

"Yeah why else would we invite her Uncle Matt?" They said walking past him towards the front door.

"Yeah right." Matt said under his breath following the boys to the front door to leave.

Gabby and Matt had a horrible shift that day. Gabby heard the news of Boden retiring, which Matt knew for a few days already. But today the call to the train crash scene affected Matt a little more then usual. When a victim asks Casey if he was a father his answer was yes since his obligations have made him take on that roll. He spent most of the call searching for the mans daughter.

Elsewhere Gabby and Shay were setting up a triage area for all the hurt victims. They needed to sort thru injuries to determine the severity in order to treat properly. Shay was having a hard time handling her emotions today. Ever since Darryl committed suicide in front of them a few months ago, they had a falling out. Gabby could see Leslie's pain but couldn't find a way to get thru to her.

After this horrible day to top it off when they got back to the station Gail McCloud was there to rub Chief Boden's retirement in his face.

It was nearing the end of shift and Gabby was heading towards the locker room when she saw Matt sitting at his desk in his office doing paper work." Hey" she said knocking on the door.

"Hey." Matt responded turning his body to face Gabby with a big smile on his face." Some shift huh?"

"Yeah I know I'm really looking forward to getting away, are you sure you don't mind, I know the boys ambushed you?" Gabby asked afraid of being rejected.

"Absolutely it will be great to have you come, and the boys would be disappointed if you didn't come now." Matt says but deep down it was him who would be disappointed if she backed out now." Actually was gonna ask if you minded using your car so we can all fit comftable. My truck isn't really family oriented." As soon as Matt said that he felt the blush form on his cheeks. Looking at Gabby her face matched his from that last comment.

"Of course, if you mind driving since you know where your going?" She responded trying not to think to much about what he just said.

"Yes I can drive." He answers as they both stare in akward silence again. Matt is the one to break first. "I need to get the boys from my sister's house then we can meet up at my place?"

"Great that gives me sometime to get myself together." Gabby says." I'll let you finish your work, and I'll see you guys in a little while." Gabby says before she walks away blushing still as she tucks her hair behind her ear, not realising Casey is watching her walk away with his own smile spread across his face.

Gabby and Matt don't realise yet this will be a weekend to remember when they finally admit their feelings for each other, but will it work out for them or will Ben and Griffen get in the way?

Please review and tell me what you think and if there is anything you want to see happen?


	2. Chapter 2

Gabby pulled up in front of Matt's place about an hour after their shift ended. Ben and Griffen were standing on the front stoop waving as they saw her pull up.

"Hey Gabby" They both said in sync.

"Hey guys, you all ready to go?" She asks walking towards them.

"Yeah been ready." They say pointing to their bags. "But Uncle Matt is taking to long."

"Ok then go put your bags in my car and I will see what's taking him so long?" Gabby says chuckling as the run towards her car.

Gabby walks into Matt's place shutting the door behind her loudly to announce herself.

"Guys I need a few more minutes be patient." Matt yelled from the kitchen.

"It's only me Casey." She answers shyly entering his kitchen.

"Gabby." Matt says with a big smile looking up from the fridge. "I thought it was Frick and Frack rushing me again."

"What can I do to help?" Gabby asks putting her bag down on the table.

"I'm trying to pack some food, and make some sandwiches for the ride." Matt states frustrated.

" Well just show me what you want to take, cause I already made sandwiches for us at my place." Gabby says blushing as Matt just looks at her smiling.

"Always a life saver." He says as he packs the rest of the food in the cooler."We can stop at the market near there if we need anything else."

"Well if I'm cooking I'm sure we will." Gabby says.

"Uh are you to ready yet?" Griffen comes in whining snapping Matt and Gabby out of their usual gaze.

"Yes let's go." Matt says ruffling his hair, handing him a shopping bag."Here take this to Gabby's car."

After they all loaded up the car and got into their seats Matt did one more check that they had everything." Ok are we ready?" He asked starting up the car.

"Uncle Matt I need to use the bathroom?" Ben said, and Matt let out a sigh.

"I'll take him in, just give me your house key." Gabby said softly, placing her hand on Matt's arm instantly calming him.

"Thanks." He says handing her the key from his pocket. "Griffen you need to go, do it now cause we have about a 2 hour trip ahead of us."

"Ok I should go then." He answers getting out as well.

Matt watches from the car Gabby walking the boys back into his place. He thinks to himself how great she is with them, and how important she is to him. He wonders where he would be in his life if it wasn't for her. He is quickly brought out of his thoughts when he sees them returning. "Why are you thinking like this." He says to himself." She is a great friend." He keeps telling himself.

"Ok we are all good." Gabby says getting back in. "Sure you don't have to go?" She asks him with a smirk.

"HaHa, but I'm good." He says as he gives her a wink.

The trip went rather quick. The boys played with their games in the backseat. They put their headphones on as they pulled away from Matt's place and barely spoke the whole ride. You hardly knew they were there. Gabby and Matt passed the time in the car just talking about anything. It was so easy and comftable for them to be around each other. Matt talked a lot about how he and his sister were really getting along well, and how great she has been with the boys as well. Gabby was glad to hear that and could tell he really admired her relationship with her brother Antonio.

"Wow we are here already." Matt says surprised how fast the time went.

"It's my company that is so distracting." Gabby says instantly regretting letting that come out of her mouth.

"You may be right about that." Matt says breaking the ice.

"We are hear?" Asked Griffen.

"Yes." Gabby and Matt said in unison just smiling at each other.

"I need to check in here at the main office." Matt says parking the car. "I'll be right out"

Gabby stepped out of the car to stretch her legs and breath in the fresh country air. The boys followed her out of the car to do the same. They couldn't contain their excitement as they looked around at all the different activities to do there.

"Boys wait up." Gabby said as she followed them down to the lake that was off to the side of the main office. There was a small road that lead to all the cabins that lined up all around the edge of the lake. The boys stood at the edge of the water throwing rocks into the water as Gabby watched on admiring the blue water, until Matt walked up behind her.

"Found you." He says standing next to her.

"It's so beautiful right?" Gabby asks.

"It is." Matt answers never taking his eyes off of her.

"So which cabin is ours?" Gabby asks finally looking at Matt causing him to look away, for she missed his subtle comment before.

"We are in the cabin all by itself across the way." He shows her pointing across to the other side of the lake.

"Oh wow all by itself, well at least we won't have any neighbors around for the boys to annoy." She says laughing.

" Mr. Casey, Mr. Casey." the owner called out walking up behind us." Here is the 2nd key to your cabin I didn't realise your wife was with you." She says handing it to Matt " Enjoy your stay." She said walking away before they could correct her.

"Well that was awkward." Matt said eyeing Gabby for her reaction but got nothing, only confusing him more of her feelings for him. "Well do you want to go get settled in?"

"Sure if you can pry them away." She smiled at Ben and Griffen." Why don't you get the car I'll get them."

"Ok." Matt says walking back over to the car.

Gabby walked down closer to the boys. They stopped what they were doing when they saw her approaching." You guys ready to go over to our cabin?" She asked pointing to theirs for them to see.

"We are so glad you came with us Gabby." Ben says grabbing her hand.

"Oh thanks, I love spending time with you guys as well." Gabby tells them.

"You like being around Uncle Matt also?" Griffen asked. "Cause he likes having you around, and was glad you you came with us too."

"Um yeah that's sweet guys, we are really good friends." Gabby answers flustered as she walks away to the car as Matt pulls up.

"Boy do we have our work cut out for us." Griffen tells Ben before walking to the car as well.

TBC

Hope you are enjoying this so far. Thanks for all your great reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

Griffen and Ben ran in the cabin throwing their bags down anxious to check out the whole place. Gabby and Matt came in right after and Gabby went right to the kitchen to check that room out.

"Guys come and get your bags off the floor please." Matt called out.

"Hey there is only two bedrooms?" Griffen stated the obvious.

" Yeah and?" Matt said sarcastic.

" Are you and Gabby gonna sleep in the same bed then?" Griffen asked causing Gabby to spit out the water she was drinking and everyone turned to look at her.

"No I planned on sleeping on the couch." Matt answered rubbing his hand on the back of his neck while Gabby composed herself.

"You guys hungry?" She asks changing the subject.

"Yeah let's have lunch guys." Matt said waving them over to the round dining table with four chairs off the kitchen.

They all sat down and Gabby dispersed the sandwiches out to everyone from what she had made that morning. They all sat in silence eating their sandwiches no one knowing what to say next. Matt broke the silence first." What do you guys want to do first, when we get unpacked?"

"Can we go swimming in the lake?" Both boys asked.

"Yeah of course you can." Matt answered.

"I can unpack for you if you like, go enjoy yourselves." Gabby spoke next.

"Gabby you won't go swimming with us?" Ben asked sad. "Uncle Matt you both have to come with us right?"

"Well guys I will go of course, but maybe Gabby had other things she wanted to do." Matt told them looking at Gabby.

"No I will go with you, I came to spend time with you." Gabby told both boys that were watching her with their puppy dog eyes that she couldn't disappoint them. "I will get things done in here and be out in a few minutes."

The boys ran off to get their bathing suits on as Gabby cleaned up with Matt's help.

"I got the rest of this go have fun." Gabby tells Matt placing her hand on his arm realising his close proximity made them silent.

Griffen and Ben ran back into the room." We're ready." They yell snapping Gabby and Matt out of another moment.

"See you outside." Matt tells her brushing by as he exits the kitchen, for this time they both felt the tension between them.

The sun was shining strong as Matt Griffen and Ben walked out of the cabin towards the water. There was a small patio area with a grill and a table and chairs with a few lounge chairs as well. Off the patio was a small area of grass, before the sand that lead to the water. The water was shallow that you could walk right out into the deeper end. At the far left end of the cabin there was a dock that extended out into the deeper part of the lake with a small boat attached.

Matt walked into the shallow end of the rather chilly water, but felt good with the hot sun. Griffen and Ben ran out on the dock to jump in the deeper water.

"Careful guys." Matt called out as the jumped in realising how cold the water was as he laughed.

Matt swam out to meet the boys as they played and splashed around with each other. These were the times when Matt was like a kid himself playing along, when he drops his tough lieutenant exterior.

Gabby step out onto the patio placing towels down on a lounge chair before walking towards the water. Once she reached the sand she unwrapped her cover up exposing her black strapless bikini. Her dark skin glistened in the sun as she pulled her hair into a ponytail. Matt couldn't help but stare at her when he noticed her walking towards them. He had only dreamed of what some of her exposed body parts looked like, that this bikini was revealing for him now.

"Wow Gabby is hot Uncle Matt." Griffen said swimming up to him.

"Yeah she is, wait what do you no about looking hot?" Matt came out of his trance splashing Griffen.

"I'm not a kid you know." He said insulted." Besides everyone knows Gabby is hot except you."

"I never said Gabby wasn't hot." Matt said in his defense.

"So you do think she's hot." Griffen answered with excitement in his voice.

"I'm not having this discussion with you." Matt snapped.

"What are you guys talking about?" Gabby asks swimming up to them now.

"Nothing." Matt answered harshly upsetting Gabby." Sorry I didn't mean to snap." He tells her.

"He is in a bad mood cause of something I said." Griffen chimed in.

"Oh what did you say, do you want to tell me?" Gabby asked curious.

"I was just telling Uncle Matt how pretty you are." He said shy.

"He has a crush on you." Matt says splashing Griffen again.

"Aww that's sweet." Gabby says blushing.

" I'm not the only one with a crush." Griffen started to say as Matt dunked the boy, as they play wrestled in the water.

Ben joined in and Gabby also as the all played and splashed together. Matt lifted the boys in the air tossing them back as Gabby splashed them. Griffen and Benn started splashing Gabby back that she couldn't see. She put her hands up in front of her face laughing as she moved backwards. She bumped into Matt and he put his hands on her hips turning her body around to face him. There bodies rubbed together under the water as they looked into each others eyes. Their contact stirred things inside their bodies they never felt before. Not even realising they leaned in to each other that their lips were inches apart. Just as their lips were about to brush together a splash of water hit them in their faces.

"Your it." Ben splashed breaking them apart and Matt swam away after him.

"Um I think I will go start to get dinner ready." Gabby said flustered afterMatt's abrupt departure from her.

"Ok." Was all Matt said as he watched her get out of the water, he was feeling frustrated now.

"Way to go Ben, they were about to kiss." Griffen whispered.

" Yuk I don't want to see that." Ben said making a face.

"Then don't look, but I thought you were helping them?" Griffen asked annoyed.

"I am." He answered dissapointed in himself.

"Hey what are you guys whispering about?" Matt asked swimming closer.

"Oh just this." As both boys jumped on Matt trying to dunk him.

Gabby watched on from the patio as they played and splashed in the water again. She started to wonder if coming was a good idea, because her feelings for Matt that she thought were gone are starting to resurface. She started to doubt if she could be around him this way again.


	4. Chapter 4

Gabby started searching thru the fridge for something to cook. Not finding anything to her liking she closed the fridge and cursed under her breath to herself.

"Is everything alright?" Matt asked walking in with a towel wrapped around his waist, bare chest and his hair tossled from the wetness of the water still. Gabby couldn't help but notice how good he looked causing her to be more flustered as she went back into the fridge again.

"I need to go to the market to get some stuff in." She said closing the door looking up at him.

"Are you sure your alright?" Matt asked again.

Before Gabby could answer the boys entered the cabin." What's for dinner?" They asked.

"I need to go to the market guys." Gabby says grabbing her purse.

"Can we go too?" Asked Ben.

"Yeah sure go get out of your suits, I'll be in the car." She tells them walking out.

"Gabby." Matt follows her out of the cabin." What is wrong?" He asks grabbing her arm now.

"I'm fine really just worried about what to make for dinner." She lied to him, and he wasn't convinced either but let it go for now.

"Ok do you want the boys to stay back with me?" Matt asked concerned that she wanted to be alone.

"No they can come, it's fine." She said with a small smile before getting in the car.

Gabby drove to the market that was about 10 minutes from the cabin. When they arrived Griffen and Ben hopped out and ran ahead of Gabby while she grabbed a shopping cart.

"Guys stay close." She called out to them.

"Are they your kids?" A handsome man asked Gabby as she walked into the produce section.

"No they are my friends kids." She said with a smile not paying much attention.

"I'm Frank by the way." He extends his hand out." I own this market."

"Gabby." She says shaking his hand." Nice to meet you."

"I'm not normally this bold but your are very beautiful." He says trying to get her full attention.

"Oh thanks." Gabby said looking over to him with a slight blush.

"Can I ask you out?" He asks boldly.

"Well I'm just here for the weekend." Gabby answered trying to be polite." Staying at the cabins down the road."

"Gabby are you ready?" Griffen asks hearing Frank hitting on her." Uncle Matt is waiting."

"Oh you have a boyfriend?" Frank asked.

"No were just friends but I do need to get back." She says trying to get out of this akward conversation.

"Right well maybe I'll see you around, you are staying at the Miller's cabin's I deliver there all the time." He says sure of himself.

"Ok nice meeting you." Gabby says regretting telling him where she was staying.

Gabby got the rest of the stuff she need to prepare dinner. She quickly paid for everything, and they made their way back to the cabin. As they pulled up Gabby saw Matt sitting outside on the back patio waiting for them drinking a beer. He was freshly showered and dressed in jeans and a T-shirt. Looking at him she wondered how she could ever want anyone else but knew she couldn't have him. At that moment Frank seemed more appealing to her. Same way Mills did a year ago.

"How did you make out?" Matt asked.

"Great ." Gabby said as Matt took the shopping bag from her.

"The owner of the market was hitting on Gabby." Griffen says jumping into the conversation.

"Oh he was just being friendly." She said with a smile.

"He got real jealous when he thought you were here with your boyfriend." Griffen added.

"Why he thought you were her boyfriend?" Matt says teasing Griffen.

"HaHa." He says walking away.

"Can't let you go out to the stores can I?" Matt says to Gabby as he follows in the direction where Griffen went.

Gabby only finds herself more confused standing there." How could he say things like that to me." She tells herself. "He is my friend that's it Gabby don't read into it." She thinks as she walks towards the kitchen.

Matt watches her from the doorway to the patio as she walks away. He can't believe how much jealousy is coursing thru his body right now. The thought of this guy hitting on Gabby actually angers him. "She is here with me, us." He thinks. "But I have no claim on her." He tells himself." I have no right to be jealous."

With that both Gabby and Matt continue to bottle up their feelings. Gabby decides to open a bottle of wine while Matt grabs another beer. Both thinking they will drink their frustrations away tonight as darkness starts to fall.

Sorry it's a short chapter but I hope you are enjoying still. Next chapter is written will be up tomorrow.


	5. Chapter 5

Gabby just about finished the whole bottle of wine as Matt just twisted off the cap of his eighth beer. Gabby drank most of the bottle while she made dinner. They hardly touched their food, they just sat their watching Griffen and Ben eat and argue about which side of the bed they would sleep on.

"Can we get ice cream for dessert?" Bens spoke to them first.

Matt and Gabby both knew they couldn't drive. "Sorry buddy not tonight." Matt answered him as Gabby got up grabbing the plates.

They didn't say a word to each other all thru dinner but Matt got up to help her anyways. After they cleaned up and put dinner away, Gabby went out onto the patio with the rest of her wine while Matt helped Griffen and Ben ready for bed. They were tired from the long day all though they wanted to stay up they couldn't keep their eyes open.

"Can I join you?" Matt asked watching her from the door.

"Sure." Gabby says moving over to make room.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Matt asks breaking the silence again.

"I can't believe about Chief." Gabby says not wanting to tell him why she is really upset." Did you know about this?"

"I did since last week." He tells her taking a swig of his beer.

"I'm worried about Shay." Gabby says with tears in her eyes.

"Have you talk to her?" Matt asks.

"No, it has been going on since that suicide call." Gabby tells him." She won't return any of my calls, I tried talking to Severide too but." Gabby couldn't finish her sentence as she got choked up now.

"Give her time she will come around." Matt tells her putting his hand on her shoulder now.

"Damn alcohol." Gabby says laughing." I'll tell you all my deep dark secrets on this stuff.

"You can always talk to me Gabby." Matt tells her, but at that moment they both hoped for the other to confess their true feelings. But they stayed in silence.

"Come on ." Matt says grabbing Gabby's hand pulling her up breaking their silence.

"Ok, where we going?" Gabby asked curious.

"Just trust me." He tells her with a smile as they walk off into the darkness.

They walked out onto the dock still holding hands. The tension between them was once again gone and they were themselves again in each others company.

"What are we doing out here Casey?" Gabby asked confused.

"Going for a swim." Matt says pulling off his shirt.

"Are you nuts it's dark out." Gabby says folding her arms across her chest.

"Gabby where is your sense of adventure." Matt says challenging her.

"Oh I'm adventurious just not crazy." She says holding her ground.

"Suit yourself." Matt says pulling his pants off jumping in with just his boxers on.

"Matt you are nuts." Gabby says running to the edge to find Matt in the water for it was pretty dark out.

"You still not coming in there is plenty of room?" He asks her swimming up to the edge of the dock.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Gabby says stripping down to her bra and panties before jumping in." Oh my god it's freezing." Gabby yells as she pops up from under the water.

"See not so bad right." Matt says coming closer.

"It's freezing, what a way to sober up." She says moving closer to Matt now.

"I just wanted to cheer you up." Matt says as he gets close enough to interlock his fingers with Gabby's as they float together. "Besides if we catch pneumonia your one of the best paramedics I know." He says as their bodies continue to creep closer as if they knew they belonged connected.

"I guess those pre med classes would come in handy." Gabby says as her teeth start to chatter from the cold.

"Wow Gabby you really are freezing." Matt says releasing his hands to rub her arms.

"I'm fine just need to get adjusted to the temperature." She says backing away from Matt's touch. "But your not." She says as she pushes Matt under the water and swims away laughing.

"Oh you're dead." Matt says as he resurfaces from the water.

"Only if you can find me." Gabby's voice called from the darkness.

"Oh I'll always find you." He says determined, as Gabby sneeks up to him and splashes him, before she swims away again.

"Bet you can't catch me?" She calls out again, as Matt tries to follow her voice. "Shouldn't have had that last beer it's weighing you down.." Gabby says laughing.

"Keep it up Gabby you will be sorry." Matt says in search of her.

Gabby creeps up behind Matt now and taps his shoulder to get him to jump. But this time she doesn't get away he grabs her wrist.

"I got you." Matt says proud of himself.

"Oh my god what is that ?" Gabby yells looking over his shoulder.

"What?" Matt turns letting go of her wrist as Gabby splashes him again and swims off." Hey I should have known."

"Oh I got lots more moves where that came from lieutenant." Gabby calls out from the darkness again.

"I could only imagine." Matt mumbles under his breath

"What was that?" Gabby asks swimming up behind Matt wrapping her arms around his neck.

Their bodies making contact with one another stirred feelings inside them again like the did earlier that day. Neither one of them moved as if they were frozen or just stuck.

"Hey who's out there." A voice called from a nearby boat shining a spot light into the water.

Oh no will Gabby and Matt get in trouble for swimming late at night? Find out tomorrow.. Thanks for all your great reviews and follows.


	6. Chapter 6

Hey thanks for all your support thru this story. I want to let you know this chapter may be considered "m" mature nature. Just a warning, enjoy.

Matt quickly grabbed Gabby from behind him as they swam towards the dock as quietly as possible. Once at the dock they stayed perfectly still and quiet as they hid behind the boat that was docked.

"Is someone out there?" The man's voice called out once again shining his light into the water.

"This is crazy we are adults hiding like two children." Gabby says facing Matt.

"Shhh." Matt holds up his finger to his lips holding back his laughter.

Gabby turns around to watch the boat continue to approach where they are. As it gets closer Matt wraps his arm around Gabby's waist pulling her closer to him as they duck further down from the approaching boat. As the light shines where they are they both slowly put their heads under water as slowly as possible to not cause any ripples in the water. When the light is gone they resurface and just watch for the boat to leave.

"I think their leaving?" Gabby whispers to Matt behind her.

Their bodies are touching under the water as Matt still has his arm around her waist. The longer they waited for the boat to leave the harder it was for Matt to concentrate. He couldn't speak or think, for all that was on his mind was Gabby's body pressed against his.

"Matt." Gabby spoke again.

Matt pulled Gabby tighter to his body now and Gabby stayed quiet. He released his arm from her waist, as he lifted that arm out of the water to move her hair off of her shoulder. He gently placed his lips in the crease between her neck and shoulder. Gabby instantly moved her head to the side to allow him better access. With each kiss and nibble on her neck Gabby tried her hardest to stay quiet.

With each passing minute and nibble their passion grew. Matt's hands started to explore Gabby's body, as Gabby now reached back touching Matt's body as well. She had only imagined what his body would feel like with her touch. With that Matt hands travelled to Gabby's bra first unhooking it exposing her breasts as he reached around to caress them all while he continued kissing her neck. Gabby could no longer hold back the moan that escaped her mouth as Matt's other hand travelled to her panties.

Gabby followed his lead as her hand traveled down to his boxers now. Between their hands touching each other in places they never thought and the water creating more sensations, Matt quickly grabbed Gabby's hand.

"We need to slow down." Matt finally whispered into her ear as he slowly turned her around." It's been a while." He says with a sheepish smile.

"I can do slow." Gabby says wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his mouth to hers.

Their lips meet slowly at first, for they both wanted to embrace their first kiss. What started out gentle and slow quickly become a battle of control between the two. Just as before the passion that filled them took control of their bodies as they lost all thought again. Their hands started touching each other, and when they needed air their lips parted in search of other body parts to fullfil that desire.

Matt pulled away from Gabby first as he tried to find control of himself. When he met her eyes he got totally lost in trance again." So much for going slow." He says crashing his lips to hers again as he grabbed her thighs wrapping her legs around his waist.

Gabby ran her fingers thru his hair and put her head back as Matt's lips traveled down her jaw to her neck then to her exposed breasts. Matt slowly moved them closer to the dock before lifting Gabby up and sitting her on the dock. He then lifted himself up as well laying Gabby down as he moved on top kissing her again.

As Matt reached down for Gabby's panties to take them off Gabby stopped his advances." Not here." She says not wanting to be out in the open.

Matt placed his forehead against hers." I understand." He says rolling off of her onto his back knowing they couldn't go back to the house cause Griffen and Ben were fast asleep.

Gabby rolled over so she was resting her chin on his chest." You know I want to right." She says running her fingers along his chin.

"It's killing me to stop." He says playing with her wet hair.

"So let's not." Gabby says as she gets an idea and pulls him up leading him to the boat at the end of the dock.

They lift the canope up to the back of the boat and make their way on board. Gabby quickly finds an open area to lay down pulling Matt down with her.

"Is this better." Matt asks as he starts kissing her again."Now where were we?" Matt says as he starts to remove Gabby's panties again, this time she doesn't stop his advances.

When Gabby was free of all her restrictions,she pushes Matt down on his back to relieve him of his own restrictions by removing his boxers, Leaving them both completely naked . Gabby strattled Matt allowing him to enter her now.

As they made love for the first time, neither one could have imagined how the other felt as their bodies connected. And how they moved in sync perfectly as if they were meant to be connected. They enjoyed each others touch as they finally see now what they both have wanted for so long and have been missing out on, each other.

After their passion came to an end they laid in each others arms looking at the stars as they drifted off to sleep. Both knowing that tomorrow things would be completely different between them, hopefully for the better.

I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and didn't think it was too much. Next chapter see how they handle the morning after with Griffen and Ben.


	7. Chapter 7

As per request of one of my friends on this site I am posting an additional chapter today for you to enjoy, since I already have multiple chapters completed to this story.

Enjoy and thanks for your great reviews...

Gabby woke up to the early morning sun as she looked down seeing her and Matt's naked bodies intertwined with one another. Just then memories of last night came flooding back to mind. She quickly removed her body from Matt's in search of her clothes. She threw on her clothes from the night before and collected Matt's as well.

"Matt wake up." She says gently nudges him while throwing his clothes next to him." We need to get back to the cabin before they wake up."

Matt slowly sits up taking in his surroundings now." Man my head is killing me." He says as he slowly gets dressed.

"Tell me about it." Gabby says all flustered trying to straighten up the boat.

"Gabby." Matt says wanting to talk.

"We gotta get back." Gabby says as she avoids Matt, and walks off the boat towards the cabin.

Matt throws on the rest of his clothes and jumps out of the boat. He places the Canope back up before rushing off after Gabby.

"Hey wait up." He calls out to Gabby but she doesn't stop. "Gabby please." Hey says catching up to her on the patio of the cabin.

"It's fine." She says turning towards him, but he didn't understand what she meant.

"Listen we need to talk about last night." He decided to get right to the point.

"Yeah about that I'm sorry." Was all Gabby could say at the moment.

"Sorry what, why are you ." But before he could finish Griffen and Ben walked out on to the patio.

"Uncle Matt Gabby why are you out here?" Ben asked confused.

"And why do you have the same clothes on from last night?" Griffen then asked.

"Um well." Was all Matt could say as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

" We fell asleep on the lounge chairs cause we were so tired while we were talking last night." Gabby jumped in answering their question. "We just woke up ourselves."

"Yeah so who wants breakfast, cause I'm starving." Matt says changing the subject.

"You guys go ahead I'm gonna take a shower." Gabby says walking inside.

"Gabby wait." Matt calls out but she doesn't stop.

"Oh she's pissed at you." Griffen says shaking his head.

"Just get inside." He says having to smile at Griffen's comment.

Matt made boring plain scrambled eggs for him and the boys, for Gabby never came out to join them.

"Uncle Matt I have to admit, Gabby's a better cook." Griffen says.

"Well aren't you just full of insults this morning." Matt says flicking his ear." But your right she is great at alot of things." Matt says as he looks down the hall wanting to go talk to her.

Gabby sat in the bedroom curled up on the bed. She had taken her shower and gotten dressed but could find the strength to face Matt yet. Last night was the single most amazing night she could have ever imagined happening to her. These feelings for Matt that she was harboring for all these years were finally set free, only now she was more hooked on him then she ever thought possible. This scared her even more knowing their friendship would never be the same, cause they both had too much to drink, and acted on that.

"Gabby." Matt called thru the door as he knocked.

Gabby sat up and took a deep breath before walking to the door." Hey ." She says opening the door for him.

"Are you hungry?" He asks worried about her.

"Um no I'm fine." She answers lying to him, for she was starving.

"Gabby are you going to talked to me?" Matt attempted to ask again.

"Matt it's fine really." She says tapping his shoulder.

"What does that mean?" He says getting frustrated. But before Gabby could continue there was a knock on the front door. Matt walked away still frustrated to answer the door as Gabby followed behind him.

Matt opened the door to find a tall man standing on the other side." Can I help you?" He asked but the man didn't even pay attention to Matt.

"Gabby." The man says looking past Matt to her.

"Frank what are you doing here?" Gabby asked feeling uncomftable as Matt turns to look at her.

"I told you I am always around and I brought you this." He says holding up a basket of fruit.

Gabby didn't know what to say as Frank stands in the doorway, and Matt next to him glaring at her, looking annoyed.

"Let's take a walk." Gabby says to Frank as she walks towards the front door.

"Gabby we need to talk." Matt says as he grabs her arm when she walks by.

"Yeah ok later." She says, as this exchange doesn't go unnoticed by Frank, as he knew he had his work cut out if he would get Gabby to go out with him.

Gabby walked back towards the road where Frank parked his car. Frank trying to find the right words to say now." Listen I'm gonna be blunt." He says causing Gabby to chuckle.

"You have been nothing but blunt since I met you." She says.

"I want the chance to take you to lunch, and I won't take no for an answer." He says getting into his car." I will be back to get you at 1.

"I'm here to spend time with my friends." She tries to tell him.

"I won't take no for an answer." He says driving away.

"Oh this is just great." Gabby says to herself as Matt watched on from afar.

Hope you are enjoying please send me your reviews.


	8. Chapter 8

"What was that about?" Matt asked Gabby as she walked back in.

"Nothing Matt." Gabby says getting annoyed at his question.

"Didn't look like nothing." Matt says as his jealousy starts to show.

"That was the owner of the market." Griffen joined in the conversation causing Gabby and Matt to just stop and look at him.

"Look Matt, I don't need to answer to you last I checked." She said walking out onto the patio.

" What does that mean." He says raising his voice following her outside.

"Wow they fight like Mom and Dad use to." Ben says to Griffen looking on." Are we missing something?"

"No Uncle Matt is jealous, I think our plan is working." Griffen says giving Ben a high five as they look on watching them continue to argue.

Gabby continued to walk away from the cabin with Matt hot on her trails."Gabby please wait up." Matt asks desperate to talk.

"Matt I'm sorry I ruined the weekend, but you should enjoy the rest of today with the boys before we leave tomorrow. I will stay out of your way." She says turning around to face him.

"Why do you keep saying that did I miss something last night?" Matt asks confused again.

"Yeah just forget it even happened." Gabby said annoyed walking back towards the cabin again.

Matt stood there hurt by her last comment." How could she not feel anything from last night." He says to himself. He thought last night was one of the most amazing nights that he could have ever dreamed of spending with her. And she wants to act like it never happened. That only hurt and confused Matt even more. He walked back into the cabin in search of Gabby but only found Griffen and Ben waiting patiently.

"Hey guys sorry to keep you waiting." He says feeling bad for ignoring them.

"Is Gabby ok?" Ben asked.

"Yeah of course." Matt answered worrying if last night was a mistake, for he needs to put his responsibilities first. Which are these two boys.

"So what do you want to do today?" He asks them.

How bout miniature golf." Griffen asks.

"Sounds great, just give me about 15 minutes to shower and change." He says walking towards the bathroom.

"Ben I don't know what's going on but we need to fix it for them." Griffen says worried about the two adults there with them. "They can't be fighting, they need to be together."

"Got any ideas?" Ben asks.

"I got nothing but we gotta keep trying." Griffen tells Ben as they sit on the couch waiting for Matt.

While Gabby sat in her bedroom she heard the shower turn on. She was starving and figured this was the best time to go grab some food from the fridge. She made her way down the hall towards the kitchen when she saw Griffen and Ben sitting on the couch.

"Hey guys." She says not expecting to see them there." Are you hungry?" She asks as she opens the fridge.

"No we ate already." They answer her.

"So what are you guys doing today?" She asked as she walked to the counter to open the fruit basket.

"We are going to play mini golf." Ben says.

"Oh that should be fun." She says walking up to them and taking a seat on the coffee in front of them.

"You are not coming?" Ben asks sad now.

"No sweety you are gonna spend the day with Matt, we thought you would like that." She tells the as plays with Ben's hair.

"Gabby we want you to come also that's why you came right?" Griffen says upset, causing Gabby to feel terrible about how she is acting.

"Guys Gabby has lunch plans today that we don't want to ruin." Matt says walking in the room overhearing their conversation.

"No don't do that." Gabby says looking up with tears in her eyes avoiding Matt's glare." Have a good time." She tells Griffen and Ben as she walks out of the room.

Matt can tell her hurt her feeling and started to regret his last comment. He just didn't want to try to apologize again starting another fight. He hated the idea of Gabby going out to lunch with this guy, but he couldn't stop her. He never thought having sex would have complicated things so much, for he thought it was what they both wanted.

"Are you ready Uncle Matt?" Ben asks taking Matt out of his thoughts.

"Yeah let's go ." Matt says walking out the door looking back towards the bedroom where Gabby is feeling terrible about what has happened. While Gabby laid on her bed crying trying to figure out how to make things better again.

Matt walked with Griffen and Ben up to the mini golf course that was near the main office of the complex. They played the 18 holes and enjoyed each others company, but no one wanted to admit they missed Gabby not being there. They spent most of the afternoon out after they finished mini golf they went inside to the arcade. Matt kept giving the boys money to play video games, cause he didn't want to go back to the cabin. They ate some pizza for dinner and were now eating ice cream as they sit outside the arcade enjoying the night air.

"Uncle Matt why are you and Gabby fighting?" Ben broke the silence.

"We are just having a disagreement." He tells them." I'm sorry if you are not having a good time."

"No we are having a great time, but we want you both to be happy." Griffen says getting Matt's full attention.

"Of course we are having a good time with you guys." He says looking at both of them.

"Then why did you make Gabby cry before?" Ben asked sadly.

"She was crying?" He asks as the boys both nod yes." It's complicated guys." Matt says feeling awful now.

"It's because you like her right." Griffen then asks.

Matt just looked at him before deciding to just be honest." Yeah I do like her." He answers quietly.

"Then you should tell her." Griffen says excited.

"When did you become the little match maker?" Matt says smiling to Griffen.

"We just want you to be happy." Ben says.

"I am happy guys, it has been great having you stay with me." Matt tells them.

"But you don't see how happy Gabby makes you but we do." Griffen adds.

"Really is it that obvious?" Matt asks laughing at his conversation with two kids about his love life.

"Only to everyone but you two." Griffen says shaking his head .

"Ok I will talk to her, as long as we end this conversation." Matt tells them.

"And you need to apologize to her also." Griffen says firmly.

"Just eat your ice cream." Matt says smiling as he didn't want to admit they were right and he was glad they told him he was being stupid.

Will Matt and Gabby make up? Found out tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

A little while later Matt, Griffen and Ben arrived back to the cabin. The boys were exhausted but wanted to go to bed anyway so Matt would talk to Gabby. When they came around the back to walk inside they found Gabby walking out sitting down at the table on the patio, with a single plate of food. This only broke Matt's heart even more.

"Gabby." Griffen and Ben yelled running up to her and hugging her.

"Hey guys how was your day?" She asked hugging them back.

"We missed you." They both tell her.

" I missed you too." she answers holding back her tears.

"Well were exhausted so goodnight." Griffen says as he looks at Matt while he pulls Ben towards their room.

"Oh goodnight." Gabby answers surprised.

"That looks good is there anymore?" Matt asks pointing to Gabby's plate, for he didn't want her to eat alone.

"Sure it's on the stove I'll get you some." Gabby says standing, glad he asked.

"No sit I'll get it, you eat." He tells her." Can I join you?"

"I'd like that." Gabby looks up at Matt with her bright smile.

Matt walks into the kitchen to fix himself a plate. Before he goes out to Gabby he walks down the hall to check on the boys. He pops his head in to find them fast asleep." Wow that was fast." He says under his breath, but knew they were tired. He went back to the kitchen to grab his plate and got two beers as well.

"Here." He says placing the beer down in front of her as he sat in the chair across from her.

"Thanks." She says taking a sip of the beer.

They ate in silence for neither one knew where to start with how they were feeling.

"That was excellent." Matt says after they finished what was on their plates.

"Thank you." Gabby says looking into his blue eyes." Let me clean this up." She says reaching across for his plate.

"No I got it, you relax." He grabs both plates as Gabby walks over to one of the lounge chairs.

Matt cleaned up in the kitchen, before going back outside grabbing two more beers on his way. He put the beers on the table before he went to sit down on the lounge chair Gabby was in. She moved her feet over to allow him more space.

"Can we talk?" Matt asks placing his hand on her thigh.

" I think we should." Gabby says placing her hand on top of Matt's as she sits up so her body is closer to Matt's.

"I'm sorry." Matt says placing his other hand on her cheek." I didn't mean to hurt your feelings today."

" I'm sorry I took advantage of you last night." Gabby then tells him.

"Gabby last night wasn't a mistake,atleast not for me." Matt says searching her eyes.

"You wanted last night to happen?" Gabby asks surprised.

"Yeah, where would you get the idea that I didn't." Matt asks confused.

" I thought it was all the alcohol?" She says ashamed.

" Yeah we did have our share of alcohol." Matt says chuckling. "But Gabby I wasn't that drunk, not at that point."

"So it wasn't the alcohol for you?" Gabby asked again.

"No, was it for you?" Matt asked now worried what her answer would be.

"I wasn't that drunk either by that time." She tells him meeting his eyes again,as they smile at each other. "I'm sorry about Frank showing up here this morning I never invited him."

"I have to admit I was really jealous." Matt says embaressed.

"Well you don't need to be." Gabby says as Matt looks curious." I told him he was waisting his time, cause there is someone else I want to be with."

"So you never went out to lunch today?" Matt was still confused.

"No I made him leave." She said with a smile.

Matt pulled Gabby into him gently kissing her lips now." I'm glad we are on the same page now." Matt says pulling back from their kiss.

"I know you were trying to talk to me this morning." Gabby says with hesitation. "Ithink I was just afraid to here what I thought you wanted to tell me."

"I have wanted this since I blew my chance with you last year." Matt tells Gabby as he lips glide up and down her neck." Life just kept getting in the way." He says looking back at Gabby.

"Well let's not let it anymore." She says laying back on the lounge chair pulling Matt with her, bringing his lips to hers.

Matt and Gabby laid on the lounge chair kissing softly, enjoying the fact that there was no more walls between them.

"Next time you go off to the market, be sure to inform anyone that wants to hit on you that your mine." Matt says between kisses.

"I like the sound of that, but can I admit I liked the jealous Matt a bit, because it was for me." Gabby tells Matt while their faces are inches apart.

"Who wouldn't be jealous, your beautiful." Matt compliments her with a lite kiss on her lips.

"You already have me you don't need to sweet talk me." Gabby says laughing as Matt joins in the laughter.

"Oh I plan on having a lot more of you." Matt says tickling Gabby's side.

"Well we are going home tomorrow, but we still got tonight." Gabby tells Matt after she wiggled free of his tickles.

"What are you proposing Miss Dawson?" Matt asks as she moved out from underneath him." One last time for old time sake?" Gabby says pulling her shirt off looking out to the lake then back to Matt.

"I like your thinking." Matt says standing up pulling his shirt off as well.

"I'm smart and beautiful." Gabby tells him with a sexy look on her face as she walks backwards away from him.

"Look what I created." Matt says following her on to the dock pulling off the rest of their clothes and jumping in the water.

Matt and Gabby found each other instantly in the water wrapping their arms around each other as they start kissing again.

"I'm glad you came with us." Matt tells Gabby as he wraps her legs around his waist.

They both repeat each sensual moment from the night before. The only difference tonight is alcohol free and they both know how the other feels. That alone makes tonights experience even more magical. Not knowing that they would be able to top their first night together, but they proved each other wrong all night and into the early morning.

Hey guys thanks for reading. This will probably be a short story only a few more chapters. Unless you want me to go own. I wrote all these chapters in 2 days is was so easy and fun, so if you want me to keep going let me know if you want it to go in a certain direction. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

The next morning Ben and Griffen woke up to the smell of bacon.

"Wow that smells good." Griffen said.

"Do you think they made up and Gabby is cooking?" Ben asks.

"Well only one way to find out?" Griffen says as they jump out of bed.

Elsewhere in the kitchen Matt watches Gabby cooking breakfast.

"Do you have any idea how sexy you look when you cook?" Matt asks as he wraps his arms around her waist from behind resting his chin on her neck.

"Is that the only thing you can think of that makes me sexy?" She says leaning back into him.

"Mmm I got lots of images in my head from last night that are much hotter." He says kissing her neck now as his hands travel down her body.

"Hey stop that I'm gonna burn the food." She says smacking his roaming hands.

"Who needs food anyway." Matt says turning her around and kissing her on the lips.

Their kiss deepened before Matt pulled away." But I'm starving so you can't have me now."

"What a tease you are, I'm gonna get you back for that." Gabby says smacking his arm again and turning back to the food.

"Please do." Matt says pinching her butt as he walks out of the kitchen

"Hey watch it." She teases back.

Just then Griffen and Ben come running into the living room.

"What's for breakfast?" Ben calls out.

"Well I got bacon, eggs, pancakes, home fries." Gabby says.

"No french toast." Matt says joking.

"Haha ." She laughs hitting him with the dish towel." I figured everyone was hungry."

"Oh I am." Matt says hoping the boys don't pick up on his innuendo.

" So when do we have to leave to go home?" Griffen asks.

"We thought we could stay most of the day and drive home tonight." Matt tells him.

"So all is good?" He asks.

"All is good." Matt answers with a wink as Gabby looks on curious.

"Boy talk." Matt whispers to her as he brushes by.

"I can see." She says as she bumps into him deliberately as she moves to get the dishes.

This does not go unnoticed from the boys." Are you guys dating yet." Ben blurts out.

Matt and Gabby just stand there shocked not sure of how to answer.

"Just go with it no sense in hiding it." Matt whispers to Gabby."Yes we are." He says out loud to the boys as he puts his arm around her kissing her temple.

"Are you guys ok with this?" Gabby asks.

"Well it's about time." They both yell jumping up and down.

Gabby looks up at Matt now." Apparently we were the only two who didn't know we should be together." Matt tells her kissing her forehead.

"Oh is that right." Gabby says walking over the boys grinning at them.

"Yeah we knew all along." Ben says proud o himself.

"Yeah and we knew Frank didn't stand a chance next to you Uncle Matt." Griffen tells him looking around Gabby to face Matt.

"Thanks buddy." Matt says trying to hold back his laughter.

"When did become so mature?" Gabby says putting her arm around his neck and turning to face Matt.

"Phh I'm not a kid anymore." Griffen says confident.

"Oh is that right well if your such an adult I guess you can't be involved in what I had in mind cause that's for kids." She says nodding to Matt to play along.

"What did you have in mind?" Griffen asks excited.

"Oh only this." She says as she starts tickling him and Ben as Matt quickly joins in and they all tickle and laugh with one another as they fall to the ground.

A little while later they all sat around the table eating breakfast laughing and having a good time.

"So what do you guys want to do before we leave later?" Matt asked.

"Can we go out on the boat?" Griffen suggests.

"That is a great idea." Matt says as he and Gabby share a smile.

Gabby prepared sandwiches from them after cleaning up from breakfast. Matt and the boys ran to the market this time getting a few things for their boat ride. It didn't go unnoticed to Matt the side glares he got from Frank. He couldn't help but smile to himself knowing Gabby was his now.

"Great day isn't it?" Matt says as he walks past Frank with a grin.

"Huh." Was all Frank muttered under his breath.

"That was slick Uncle Matt." Griffen says as they walk back to the car.

"Yeah I still got it." He says laughing.

Gabby just finished packing all the food when they walked in from the market. Matt watch Gabby move around the kitchen admiring her beauty, he always thought she was pretty but seeing her now this weekend changed how he saw her. Maybe cause he finally admitted to himself, that he wanted and needed her around. It was still very new and early their new romance but deep down he knew she was different, and was gonna change him for the better, he thought as she looked up smiling at him.

"Everything alright?" Gabby asks seeing him watch her.

"Never better." He answers walking up behind her wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Everything just feels right doesn't it." Gabby says nuzzling her head back into Matt's neck.

"I was thinking the same thing." He says turning her around to face him.

"I've wanted this for a long time." Gabby says looking into Matt's eyes.

"Gabby I know this is very new, us, but having you around this weekend is how I always want it to be." Matt says

"What are you saying?" Gabby asks confused.

"I'm saying I want you to consider always being around and living with us when we go back home." Matt offers stunning Gabby. "I know it's fast but I think we waisted enough time, and your more then my best friend now."

" I, I what do you think the boys will say would it be good for them?" She asked.

" If your ready to live with me, us we will discuss it with them." He offers." But something tells me they will be fine with it."

"I'd love to but I feel like your place has too many memories for you." Gabby says sadly.

"Then let's start new and fined a new apartment together." Matt proposes.

"You would do that?" Gabby asks surprised.

"I would tomorrow with you." Matt says searching for Gabby's answer.

"Then I think we should talk to the boys." Gabby says kissing Matt's lips.

"Are you guys ready?" Ben calls out breaking Matt and Gabby apart.

"Yeah let's go." Matt says as Griffen pops his head in from the patio now as well.

"Tonight when we get home?" Matt offers to Gabby.

"Tonight." She says as she grabs the food in one hand and Matt's hand in her other.

Matt and Gabby walk out of the cabin hand in hand towards the boat with Griffen and Ben running ahead of them. All of them looking forward to their day together.

Hope you like this chapter, got an idea of how to continue, if you like so far I will keep posting.


	11. Chapter 11

Thanks to all your great reviews I will be continuing the story, I hope you like where it goes. Thank you and enjoy...

Matt and Gabby packet up the car with the last of their belongings, as night started to fall. All four of them had spent almost all day out on the boat, fishing ,swimming, and just enjoying each others company, for the weather today was perfect that they decided to take advantage of the beautiful sunny day. They were able to stay in the cabin til that evening cause the owner said no one was coming to stay there for a few more days.

Matt said he would be fine to drive home at night for he and Gabby are used to being on shift late at night having to stay awake. Matt and Gabby had not spoken to Ben and Griffen yet about the living arraignments but planned on it when they got home.

"I'm gonna miss it here." Gabby says putting the last bag in the trunk.

"Well I think we may need to make this a regular spot to come away to." Matt says closing the trunk.

"Yeah I will have to check my calander and make sure I don't get any better offers." Gabby says as her lips brush by Matt's.

"Oh you won't be able to turn down my offer." He tells her as his lips glide down her neck.

"Hmm we will see." Gabby says walking away backwards with a grin on her face."You're just lucky were not alone, cause I might expect you to convince me right now."

"That just hurts you can't say things like that to me." Matt says following behind Gabby.

"Two days and you can't keep your hands off me, I'm that good." Gabby says cocky.

"Your beyond good." Matt says before backing away from Gabby as he sees Griffen and Ben walking towards them.

Gabby and Matt tried to keep the PDA minimal around the boys, for they didn't want to make them uncomftable.

"Hey you guys ready?" Matt asked.

"Yeah, we don't want to leave." Ben said sad.

"I know buddy, I glad you had such a great time though." Matt said putting his arm over his shoulder.

"Thank you for taking us here, we had a blast." Griffen says hugging Matt.

"Anytime guys, now let's get home." Matt says ." You have school in the morning."

They all got in the car for the two hour drive home. The drive home took longer then expected cause they hit some traffic. By the time they arrived back to Matt's place the boys were fast asleep in the back seat.

"Well I guess we won't be talking to them tonight." Gabby says as her and Matt look in the back seat.

"We will after our next shift, during dinner." Matt offers as Gabby nods in agreement.

They got the car unpacked and the boys into bed, before Gabby informed Matt that she was going home to her place tonight.

"You sure you don't want to stay?" Matt asked as he walked Gabby to her car.

"I think it's better we wait until we talk to the boys before I stay over."

"I think your right." Matt says kissing her cheek." But know that I wish you were staying."

"Sure make it harder for me to leave." Gabby says leaning up for a kiss." But I really should get home, I will see you in a few hours.."

"Just text me when you get home."

"Yeah of course." Gabby answers getting in her car.

"Hey what do you want to do about work?" Matt asks, Gabby knowing exactly what he was thinking.

"Maybe we should wait to say something, let's speak to the boys first, and see how it goes."

"Sounds good. Drive safe babe." Matt bends down for one more kiss before Gabby drives off.

The next morning Matt got himself ready for work, and the boys ready for school. It was a normal routine for them, but this morning was different. The smile that graced all their faces from the great weekend they shared changed the mood in the air today for the better.

Gabby walked in to the firehouse that morning with a similar smile gracing her face as well. She had not seen Matt yet this morning as she made her way towards the locker room. She quickly changed into her work clothes as her phone buzzed in her pocket. 'Need to see you in the ambulance.'

Gabby finished getting dressed as she walked out towards the garage.

"Dawson, this just came for you." Chief Boden hands her a letter as he passes her in the hall.

"Thanks." She says as she opens it reading the contents.

A few minutes later Gabby walks up to the ambulance opening the back door.

"Oh you're crazy." She says embarrassed at the site of Matt laying on the gurney in his bunker gear.

"A little yeah." He says with a big grin.

"Casey, we can't, we can't do this."

"Not with that attitude, come on." He waves her in as she looks around before getting in closing the door behind her.

"Your out of your mind."

"Your amazing, and you should have stayed last night." Matt says grabbing Gabby pulling her on top of him.

In between their kissing Gabby pulled out the letter that she just got to show Matt.

"What is this?" Matt asked as Gabby continued kissing his neck.

"I was excepted into the fire academy to become a fire fighter." Gabby says with a big smile as Matt looks at her with a blank expression.


	12. Chapter 12

"What happen to med school?" Matt asked sitting up.

"I applied for the fire fighter academy 6 years ago when I took my paramedic test, and had forgotten about it actually." Gabby say searching for his reaction." Med school was a long shot for me any way."

"And you still want to be a fire fighter?" Matt asked curious.

"Well I'm asking your opinion?" Gabby says getting worried that he is not on board.

"My honest opinion." Matt says dragging his words.

But before he could answer the bell went off. Matt and Gabby share a look between each other for a brief second before they jump into work mode. They quickly sneek out of the ambo, heading in opposite directions.

"Hey later." Matt calls out turning back towards Gabby.

"Later." She responds with a quick nod.

They arrive at the call to find a police officer dangling from a third story roof. After the guys on truck crack a few jokes, Casey orders his men in line as they go off to their assigned tasks. Casey climbs the ariel in lead of the rescue.

Gabby watches Matt from the street spring into action in his leadership roll. She has seen him in this roll many of times before but today was different as she looked on. The past weekend changed many things about the way Gabby sees Matt now. Not only has her feelings deepened for him in this short time, but her respect and admiration for him has grown. She envy's him and what a strong man he is on and off the job. Seeing him save this man from the roof makes her want to be that stellar. At this moment she knew she wanted to be just as good as him, saving lives as a firefighter. But deep down she knew this would be a struggle.

"Hey paper work huh?" Gabby says opening Matt's office door a few hours later.

"Yeah." He answers with his bright smile just for her.

"Why don't you take a break?" Gabby says closing the distance between them with a look in her eyes, that he knew what she wanted.

Matt wanted so bad to give in to her demands but knew they needed to keep their blossoming romance under wraps for now." Dangerous." He mummbles as she is about to lean in for a kiss.

"Lieutenant." Cruz calls from the door way.

"No I don't see anything in your eye." Gabby says trying to cover up her close proximity.

"Thanks." Matt gives her a knowing look as she backs away to leave.

"Anyway, Chief is looking for you." Cruz says not the least bit curious as to what he just witnessed.

" Thanks Cruz." Matt says walking out towards Boden's office, thankful he was clueless.

Matt went to Boden's office, for he wanted to speak to him about not wanting to retire and that he would be fighting McCloud on this. Matt offered him his full support as well as Severide did earlier in the day when he spoke to him.

Matt went in search for Gabby to share the news when the bells went off again. The rest of the shift pretty much went that way, for Gabby and Matt barely saw each other. They had one brief encounter in the showers, but they didn't do much talking then, so they had a lot to catch up on when shift ended.

When Gabby was ready to leave at the end of shift, she bumped into Severide before finding Matt. He begged her to fix things with Shay before things get any worse. She agreed taking charge and told Matt she would see him that evening for he needed to get the boys.

Later that evening Gabby arrived at Matt's place as they were just finishing dinner.

"Sorry I missed dinner guys." Gabby said walking in the door.

"Hey how did it go with Shay?" Matt asked instantly with concern for her friend.

"Things are good, better." She said with a smile. "We had a long talk."

"Good I'm glad."

Gabby helped Matt clear the table as the boys went to their room to do homework, for this was their daily routine. Once they finished the dishes Gabby and Matt sat in the living room to watch some TV. Gabby used this alone time to finish their conversation from earlier.

"Matt we need to talk about me being excepted to the academy."

"You wanted my opinion?" Matt answers after a moment of silence.

"I have decided that this is what I want.."

"That's it you've just decided like that." Matt says with a slightly harsh tone." You didn't want to wait and discuss this with me?"

"I didn't know I was suppose to get your approval first." Gabby's tone matching his now.

"No not my approval, just... I thought..this meant something more." Matt says waving his hand between both of them.

"What is that suppose to mean." Gabby says getting more annoyed.

"Nothing, just it's fine you seem to have made up your mind." Matt says with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

Gabby sat quiet for a few minutes not knowing what to say after his last comment. She finally broke the akward silence." Do you want to speak with Ben and Griffen when they finish their homework?"

"I don't think tonight is a good night."

"Oh ok." Gabby says slightly hurt." So when do you think it will be a good night?"

"I'm not sure yet." Matt answers not looking at her since she started talking again.

"Well I guess I will head home then since it is getting late." Gabby says looking at the clock on the wall only ready 7:30 in the evening.

"Yeah ok." Matt answers after looking at her for a brief moment then standing from the couch.

Gabby instantly hurt by Matt's behavior jumps up from her spot grabbing her coat at the front door. Matt stands by just watching her put her coat on saying nothing.

"Tell the boys goodnight for me." Gabby says just getting a nod in response." I'll call you tomorrow." She leans up to give Matt for a kiss. Although he responds its very cold.

Gabby turns to walk out the door as a single tear falls from her eye as she walks down the steps, Matt watches her leave before resting his head on the door after he slowly closed it..

Life was starting to get in the way, causing them to already miss the time spent away with each other. They both now hoped they could be together away from lake Carroll.


	13. Chapter 13

The next morning Gabby woke up to her phone buzzing from a text message.' Got a construction job today may be out all day, Matt'.

Gabby studied it for a minute not sure how to feel before responding. 'Ok call me later, have a good day Gabby'

'You too' was all of a response she got as her heart sunk knowing things were already changing between them. She was unsure if shimhould feel angry or hurt, from his what seems to be lack of support. He clearly showed no signs of being supportive of her on this new dream of hers.

With that she decided to call Shay and make up for lost time with her best friend. They made plans to meet up at Molly's for it was Gabby's day to do inventory.

" Hey girl." Shay said walking into Molly's about two hours later.

"Hey I've missed you." Gabby says embrassing her into a hug.

"What's going on with you?" Shay asked raising an eyebrow.

"Who me nothing ."

"Dawson I do know you better then that." Shay says giving her a look.

"I don't want to dump my problems on you." Gabby says shaking her head wiping the counter vigorously.

"Just spill it already."

"Well I just got a letter the other day telling me I was accepted into the firefighter academy." Gabby answers after chuckly.

"Wow Dawson, that is just great news, really great." Shay says.

"Really."

"Why do you seem surprised, it's what you want right?" Shay asks confused.

"Yeah I think I do."

"Great cause you will kick ass on that truck, we need more women like you on them." Shay says hugging her.

"Yeah I will won't I." Gabby says with not much excitement.

"Is there something else your not telling me?"

Gabby studied her friend for a minute biting her lip knowing she couldn't hide this from Shay." Um yeah I kind of started seeing someone."

"What when who and why are you just telling me now.

"Well it finally happened last weekend." Gabby says very criptic.

" You dirty girl you, wait what do you mean finally?" Shay says picking up slightly.

"Casey."

"You and Casey?" Shay asks catching on now, as Gabby nods yes.

"Oh my god it's about time." Shay yells jumping up and down hugging her." How could you not tell me?"

"Well we haven't told anyone just Griiffen and Ben, and now you."

"My lips are sealed." Shay says as she motions that she is throwing a key away from her lips." So how was he?"

"Shay." Gabby slaps her arm embarrassed.

" Oh come on give a girl something?"

"He um,um is nothing like I ever imagined, he's better." She says blushing.

"You mean bigger." Shay says raising her eyebrows.

"Uh only you Shay." Gabby says smacking her arm again.

"I'll take that as a yes."

"A girl doesn't kiss and tell." Gabby says laughing before her smile falls.

"What's the matter?"

"Well I think you should sit for this." Gabby motions to the bar stools.

She proceeded to tell Shay all that had transpired over the past week, about him asking her to move in and about his reaction to her wanting to become a firefighter." Maybe we are just moving to fast?"

"Well I can't answer for Matt on what he's thinking about you going to the fire academy, but as far as you moving to fast I think your crazy to think that." Shay offers her opinion.

"Really you think I'm not crazy for saying yes."

"Listen I have watched you two ignore your feelings for each other for a long time now, so if you said yes to him then, you have to of known it felt right." Shay reinforces her decision.

"It did, it does, I waited long enough holding my feeling back from him." Gabby says still frowning." But I feel he is regretting it already."

"Well you need to talk to him, don't keep any secrets, cause secrets suck just tell him how you feel." Shay says rubbing her shoulder." He will support you I'm sure, he is probably just surprised at your decision he didn't know what to say."

"Yeah I guess." Gabby says not to convinced she would ever have Matt's support, knowing that their relationship would suffer from that.

Gabby spent the rest of the day and early evening working behind the bar. When Hermann came to relieve her she realised she had never heard from Matt all day. This left a knot in the pitt of her stomach now. She quickly grabbed her phone to call him as she walked to her car.

"Hello." A groogy Matt answers.

"Hey babe, I never heard from you all day, I got worried." Gabby spoke thru the phone.

"Sorry, I must have dozed off when I got home.

"Oh you feeling ok?" Gabby asked taken back slightly by his casual tone.

"Just tired."

"Oh ok well I guess I'll let you go back to sleep." Gabby says sadly.

"Yeah thanks, I'll see you tomorrow."

"Goodnight Matt"

"Goodnight Gabby."

She hung up her phone staring down at it upset at how cold he was to her. Matt hangs up his phone staring at it as well. He stands up from the couch shutting the TV off before heading to his bedroom. He feels terrible for just lying to Gabby but doesn't know what to say to her about how he's feeling. All that he does know is no women has ever had this kind of affect on him before.


	14. Chapter 14

Matt walked into the firehouse the next morning knowing he couldn't avoid Gabby much longer. But he planned on trying to do so for as long as possible. He came to work already in his uniform so he just went straight to his office.

Gabby arrived a few minutes later heading for the locker room. She quickly changed out while her eyes constantly search for Matt to appear. But he never did. She walked out into the sleep area spotting him sitting at his desk in his office. She knew she couldn't run right over to talk to him now for to many people were around. With that Cruz enters the room calling everyone to the briefing room.

Matt walked out of his office now, his eyes instantly meeting Gabby's. Neither one said anything but just walked together each one's body heat radiating thru the others. They may not be talking but something just draws their bodies together like magnets, like they needed the other to function. Both feeling this only scared them more as they entered the briefing room and forcing themselves to go to opposite side of the room.

Boden enters the room to make his usual talk now. At the end he makes one final announcement." So I would like to inform you on the good news I have just received. Dawson will be entering the fire academies new candidate class coming up in a few weeks."

"You'll make a great firefighter." Mouch speaks breaking the silence. But all Gabby could notice is Matt's reaction as he looks down to the floor, blank expression again. Gabby is slowly feeling Matt slip away from her.

Once they are all dismissed Gabby follows Matt back in the direction of his office." Matt are you gonna talk to me?"

"Not now Gabby."

"Then when." She finally grabs his arm to face her right outside his office.

"Gabby I don't know what to say to you."

"What you don't support me on this?" Gabby says snippy.

"It's more complicated then that."

"How is it you either do or you don't?" Gabby snaps back.

"Gabby I,I.."

Before Matt could continue the bell rings as Matt hurries off not saying another word as Gabby watches for a moment before heading to the ambulance.

The call was a minor car accident with just one injury. Shay and Dawson had to take in a patient from the scene before returning back to 51.

"So how did your talk go?" Shay asked during the drive back.

"What talk?"

"Didn't you speak to Casey yet?" Shay asked confused.

"Not by lack of trying." Gabby says curt.

"What is he avoiding you?"

"Seems to be that way." Gabby answers looking out the passenger window.

The arrived back to 51 a few minutes later and Gabby was more determined then ever to speak to Matt for they couldn't go on like this anymore. She walked into the double doors with Shay by her side. Walking up to the common room everyone was scattered around the room in their own worlds except for one pair of blue eyes, watching Gabby's every move. She quickly nodded for him to follow her. He stood up from his chair walking down the hall knowing he can't avoid this anymore.

When Matt caught up to Gabby standing outside the bathroom door she quickly looked around before grabbing his arm and pushing him thru the door, then checking the stalls to make sure the coast was clear before speaking. "What are we in high school."

"No." Matt answered with a slight smile at a sassy Gabby.

"Then why are you avoiding me?"

"I'm not, I'm avoiding myself." Matt says looking away.

"That makes no sense."

"None of this makes any sense." Matt says instantly hurting Gabby as she takes two steps back.

Matt takes two steps forward to kiss Gabby, but she pulls back from his embrace.

"Don't try to make this any harder." Gabby says annoyed." If you don't want to be with me anymore, just say it."

"That's not what I want." Matt says rubbing his hands over his face." I'm just scared."

Gabby stood shocked for a minute at this vulnerable version of Matt she has never seen." Scared of what?" She asked in a softer tone.

"Of losing you." Matt says meeting her eyes now." I don't want you going to the academy."

"You think I can't handle it?" Gabby says taking his statement the wrong way.

"No I can't handle it." Matt says with a crack in his voice.

Gabby just stands there unsure of what to say next. So Matt continues to speak." No one has ever had this affect on me before, and it scares, me all of it."

"Matt." Gabby tries to speak but is waved off by Matt wanting to continue.

"I know we just got together but." Matt stops mid sentence looking at Gabby before rushing to her and kissing her again, this time Gabby doesn't stop him." I love you." He finally says after pulling back from their embrace." I can't lose you."

Gabby just looks at Matt shocked unable to speak."Matt." Was all she could breath out before the bells go off both of them not wanting to move but knowing duty calls. They both run off to their assigned tasks.


	15. Chapter 15

24 Hours later.

Gabby wakes up to a soft beeping in her ears. She slowly opens her eyes adjusting them to the dim light around her. The room around her is unfamiliar as her swollen eyes continue to focus. She lifts her head forward as she feels something in her left hand. Turning to see what is weighing it down the site next to her, causes the memories of the day before to come rushing back.

Matt's body lay perfectly still in the bed next to the chair she is waking up in. His still hand lays inside of hers as she looks around the drab hospital room. Gabby studies Matt's bruised face and the bloody bandage wrapped around his head, all from an injury sustained from saving a baby, before the ceiling of the apartment building collapsed on him hitting his head. Gabby could only look at his pale sleeping face as the tears started to fall again.

"Baby I'm here, I want you to know I'm here." Gabby speaks softly for the first time this morning. Her hoarse voice and scratchy throat all from her frantic yells in the ambulance being the one trying to revive him, while Severide held his convulsing body down.

"The doctors said the surgery went well relieving the pressure in your brain, but the rest is up to you." She says leaning in to kiss his cheek." If you can hear me I need you to fight like hell, be the Matt Casey I know and fight like hell." Gabby continues wiping the tears from her face.

"Dawson?" Severide calls from the doorway as Gabby pulls away from her close proximity to Matt at the sound of her name." You stayed all night?"

"Yeah um I couldn't leave him alone." Gabby says studying to see if he knows their an item.

"Yeah I couldn't sleep either worrying so I came back." He tells her and she could tell by his response he didn't know." Any change?"

"The doctors say it's all up to him now."

"Can I have a few minutes with him?" Severide asks moving next to Gabby wanting to take her spot.

"Yeah of course." She stands watching him take her spot in the chair. It took all she had to walk away now, to not be by Matt's side, but didn't want Severide to be suspisious of her either." I have to go call Christie cause she has the boys, then I'll be in the waiting room."

"Oh man the boys." Severide says shaking his head, forgetting Casey's parental duties." How are they holding up?"

"They don't know yet." Gabby says." We are just figuring out what is the best thing for them right now."

"Right gotcha ya." He nods in understanding." Well I'm sure Casey appreciates your help."

With that Gabby nods fighting back the tears, wanting to scream, all her emotions bottled up, and unsure of where she even stands with Matt at this point, and even knowing the possibility of him waking up and not remembering all that was said. Not wanting her emotions to show she quickly leaves the room finding the nearest bathroom down the hall and locking herself inside as she let's her emotions take control as she falls to the floor sobbing.

Severide sits quiet for a minute looking at the spot Gabby had just stood before shaking his head and looking at the still laying body in the bed.

"Casey she really cares for you." He says chuckling to himself." Your lucky to have someone their for you, like I should have been." Severide finishes his sentence shaking his head." I haven't been a good friend lately have I. But I do know one thing I can't lose my other best friend." He says standing walking to the window.

"You need to fight damn it, the doctors say it's up to you now." He says pounding his fist on the wall." Be that stubborn son of a bitch I know you can be."

"Gabby."

"What?" Severide says turning his head away from the window with his arm still leaning on the wall." Matt it's Kelly can you hear me?" He asks moving towards the bed.

"Gabby." Matt mumbles a second time, as Severide notices now the blood dripping from his ear. That is when his body starts convulsing and all the monitors start blaring.

" You need to move sir." A nurse pushes Severide out of they way as the crash team rush in as well. Severide stands in shock watching the doctors and nurses work on his friend before rushing out of the room pushing Matt's hospital bed down the hall.

"What happened?" Gabby comes running in hearing all the commotion. She stops dead in her tracks noticing the blood and gauze thrown on the floor where Matt's bed use to be as she covers her mouth with her hand. Severide turns to look at her now as his tears start to fall shaking his head in pure confusion.


	16. Chapter 16

3 Days later...

"Come on or you will be late guys." Gabby called out to Griffen and Ben.

"I'm not going." Griffen stood in Matt's kitchen stomping his foot." I just..just can't.

This would be the first time Gabby would be taking the boys to the hospital to see Matt, since she told them about his injury.

"Griffen he needs all the love and support we can give him." Gabby says calmly.

"He's not even Matt, we can't talk to him." Griffen continues to yell." Will he even know we are there?"

"Don't say that, of course he's Uncle Matt." Ben yells back." He has to be."

Gabby had no choice but to tell the boys two nights ago about Matt's injury. He had slipped into a coma after being rushed out of his hospital room with a bleeding ear. The bleeding was under control, but not after putting so much strain on his brain that he has been in a coma ever since.

"Let's just get to the hospital before we miss visiting hours,if you still are not ready to see him Griffen you will not be forced I promise." Gabby says putting her arm out for the boys to follow. Which they did.

She had been staying at Matt's place to take care of them since the accident. Christie Matt's sister offered to take them to her house, but Gabby insisted that she was ok with this and didn't want to let the boys be affected too much. Gabby wanted nothing more then to be living with Matt, and here she was sleeping in his bed these past few nights without him. She cryed herself to sleep every night of the thought that she would never have him next to her again.

The drive to the hospital was short and quiet til Griffen spoke." Don't you miss him?"

"What do you mean sweety?" Gabby asked puzzled as she pulled into the hospital parking lot.

"You never cry, you never look sad?"

"Oh Griffen do you not think I'm hurt like you are?" Gabby says turning in her seat to face him, fighting her tears.

"Aren't you worried hurt without Matt around?"

Gabby stayed quiet for a moment not knowing what to say as her tears were no longer controlled." Baby I have no word to tell you how much I miss him, he has a part of me up there with him."

"Then why don't you show your sad?" Griffen tears were now matching Gabby's.

"Griffen Ben, you need to know how hard this is for me too, but I'm just trying to be strong for you."

"It's ok to cry and be sad in front of us, and that way Uncle Matt will know you miss him too." Ben says as they all break down into soft sobs as Gabby reaches into the back seat for the boys to hug her.

They held their embrace for a few minutes and allowed themselves to let their emotions go.

"I think I'm ready to see Uncle Matt now." Griffen says wiping his tears away.

"Good then let's go tell him how much we love and miss him." Gabby says with a quick smile.

"Do you love Uncle Matt Gabby?" Ben asked curious.

"For as long as I've known him."

Gabby and the boys walk down the hall towards Matt's room. She starts to notice their hesitation as they only get closer, they start to slow their walking down.

"Remember what I said you won't be forced to go if you don't want to." Gabby stops then and kneels down before them." But talking may help him wake up."

"No we will be brave." Griffen answers her.

"Of course you will be your a Darden." Kelly says coming around the bend .

"Uncle Kelly." The boys scream running into Severide's arms.

Kelly picks up Ben to carry him as he holds Griffen's hand to walk into Matt's room. Right before walking in he looks back to Gabby who is still in the same spot. He studies her for a minute as she just stares blankly in front of her looking totally lost. That was the moment he realised that wasn't the look of a worried friend. He brought Griffen and Ben into Matt's room. After a few minutes Kelly left the boys to have their privacy as he searched for Gabby. She wasn't hard to find she was still in the same spot, but just shifted her body up against the wall.

"Dawson." Kelly spoke but no response." Gabby?" He spoke again placing his hand on her shoulder finally getting her to look up.

"I,I don't know Kelly." She barely muttered out.

"You don't have to hide your feelings around me." He says causing Gabby's eyes to spring up tear filled to look at him.

"Shay told you?"

"No you just did." He says with a knowing smirk." There was a time Matt would have told me like you told Shay." Kelly say about he and Matt's fractured friendship.

"We need him to come back to us both so we can make things right." Gabby says placing her hands on his forearms.

"What do you need to make right?"

"We had a disagreement and.." Gabby started to tell him more.

"And what?" He asks raising an eyebrow while Gabby resides if she should continue.

Before Gabby could open up to Kelly about her feelings Griffen came running towards them.

"Kelly Gabby his monitors are beeping and won't stop." As they all ran towards Matt's room now.

Sorry for late update I fell behind on writing this weekend. Well hope you enjoy. Will try for another chapter tomorrow.


	17. Chapter 17

Severide and Dawson going running behind Griffen towards Matt's room. As they enter they hear the the monitors still beeping as they see nurses and doctors hovered over him. When they get closer what they see next causes them to gasp. Matt's eyes are open and he is tugging at the respirator in his mouth wanting to pull it out.

"Matt." Gabby cries out at the sight of his open eyes as Severide pulls the boys into the hall.

"Matt you need to relax if you want us to remove this." The doctor speaks to him.

"Miss you can't be in here right now." One of the nurses orders Gabby out.

Gabby ignores her demand and slowly walks to the foot of the bed placing her hand on Matt's foot as their eye's meet instantly calming him. The doctor and nurses turn to see Gabby as the tears fall down her cheeks but she never breaks her eye contact with Matt.

"Ok Matt we will pull this tube out now but you need to stay perfectly still." The doctor spoke to him as he lightly nods his head, and his eyes stayed on Gabby's.

"You can stay miss but right where you are." The nurse tells her as she gives a light nod.

Once the doctor and nurses were ready they instructed Matt to cough as they quickly pulled the tubing out. Matt violently coughed for a minute afterwards.

"Water." He barely breathed out with a scratchy hoarse voice.

"Welcome back." The doctor said after Matt took a sip." Do you know where you are?"

Matt tried to answer but started coughing again.

"Drink, drink." The doctor nudge his cup of water towards his mouth." Don't try to talk just nod yes or no for my question. Do you know where you are?"

Matt nods yes.

"Dou you know your name?" Matt nods yes.

"Do you know who this is?" The doctor points to Gabby as Matt nods yes.

"I don't see a wedding band so do you have a girlfriend?" He asks as Matt nods his head and points to Gabby, causing her tears to fall again.

"Last question Matt do you know how you wound up here?" Matt nods no to this.

"OK this is perfectly normal everything looks the way it should I will be back later to see how you are feeling and see if anymore you can remember. No talking for at least today." The doctor looked towards Gabby at the last part." Your throat I'm sure is killing you." He finishes as Matt nods yes, before patting his shoulder and walks out with the nurses right behind.

Gabby stood at the foot of the bed eyes still locked on Matt. Matt watched her for a moment before noding his head for her to come closer. That is when Gabby rushed to his side and landed her lips on his.

When they parted their lips Gabby pulled back enough to meet his eyes. Matt wiped her tears off her cheeks before mouthing hi to her.

"Hi." She says laughing causing new tears." You scared us."

Gabby started to pull away as she spoke now." There are a few people that I'm sure are dying to see you." But Matt grabbed her hand before she could walk away.

"Don't go." He mouthed to her as his eyes started to water.

"I love you." Gabby said crashing her lips back to his again." I'm not going anywhere." She smiled after breaking their kiss.

Matt tried to clear his throat to speak now.

"No babe they said not to speak."

Matt waved her off not to stop him." I love you." Matt barely whispered before coughing again.

"Ok ok drink this." Gabby helped him sip the water." Let's let your throat heal and then you can tell me you love me all you want."

Matt smiled one of his brightest smiles at her now, causing her smile to widen.

Gabby went out in the hallway a few minutes later go get Griffen Ben and Severide who anxiously waited to get in the room. She explained to the boys that Matt couldn't talk yrt and why before they charged into his room.

"Uncle Matt, Uncle Matt." Both boys jumped on his bed.

"Easy guys." Gabby called out as she and Kelly entered .

"We are so glad your ok." Ben said hugging him and Griffen joined in.

"Me too." He mouthed as he ruffled Ben's hair.

"We were never worried." Griffen said unconvincing fighting his tears, as Matt just smiled.

"How have you been?" Matt whispered not coughing this time.

"Great now but Gabby has been staying with us taking good care of us too." Griffen answered.

Matt took Gabby's hand now as she stood next to Matt smiling at the boys, and mouthed " thank you" when she looked at him. Gabby then gently stroked his cheek smiling still before Matt quickly looked to Severide.

"Don't worry man I know." He pats Matt's shoulder.

"Good."

"And I'm happy for you guys, just next time don't let me find out this way."

"There better not be a next time ." Gabby jumps in causing everyone to laugh.

They all sat around Matt's room talking and laughing just glad to have him back alive and getting better by the minute. They all stayed until vising hours were over and Matt got tired before saying goodnight until tomorrow.


	18. Chapter 18

The next morning Gabby drove the boys to school before heading back to the hospital. She did not have shift until the next day again, as much as she wanted to stay with Matt everyday she knew she had a job to go to and even though Shay and Severide knew about their relationship Gabby wanted to wait for Matt to get better to tell everyone else so they could do it together.

Gabby walked towards Matt's hospital room now with a wide smile and a container of her french toast that he loved. She had made some for the boys this morning so decided to make some extra to bring. When she entered his room she found it empty. Dropping the container on the floor she ran to the nurses station frantic.

"Why is Matt Casey not in his room?" Gabby snapped at the nurse sitting there.

"And you are?"

"His girlfriend." She snapped losing her patients with the rude nurse.

"Right let me see who his nurse is." She slowly got up to walk over to the board on the wall that listed the nurses with room numbers next to their names." What is his room number?"

Uh His nurse is Betty." Gabby snapped already reading the chart.

"I'm Betty." The short redheaded women in her mid fifties came around the corner.

"Oh thank god, can you please tell me where Matt Casey is?"

"You must be Gabby." She said in a sweet tone as she looked at her clip board." He said you would probably panic when you saw him missing from his room."

She let out a sigh of relief when she mentioned Matt talking to her this morning." So he is awake and talking still?"

"Yes." The nurse said but seemed to want to say more." Ah here he comes now from his testing." She tells her pointing down the hall to Matt being wheeled down the hall in a wheel chair. Matt gave Gabby a half smile before they entered his room.

"Thank you Betty." Gabby says before walking slowly towards his room allowing him time to get back into bed. Something in her gutt told her that something was not right as she slowly approached. Gabby watched the person with the wheel chair walk out before taking a deep breath as she entered the room.

"Hey baby." Gabby said walking in trying to hide her nerves surprised to find him sitting in the chair looking out the window." Glad to see you out of bed."

"Hey." Matt answered with his voice still hoarse not turning from the window.

"What's wrong?" Gabby asked hearing the change in his tone." Talk to me."

Gabby leaned against the window ledge to get a better look at Matt's face as she noticed the tears he was holding back." Did something happen last night?" She asked him reaching for his cheek as a single tear fell.

"I'm damaged." Matt spoke at a whisper." Maybe forever." He said looking at her now with more tears.

"Baby your alive your awake, it's gonna be fine." She said kneeling next to his chair now.

"It's my arm." Matt tells her turning away to look out the window." I can't feel my left arm." He tells her as he rubs it with his right hand.

Gabby reaches her hand out now and touches his left arm and her tears start to fall as she realises he doesn't feel her touch as his arm just lay limp against his side. When Matt glanced over seeing Gabby's hand on his arm and noticing her tears he shifts his weight away from her.

"Matt I don't understand?" Gabby spoke very carefully.

"What's to understand." Matt snapped." I'm no good anymore."

"When did this happen?"

"Last night the tingling started." Matt spoke frustrated." And it just continued to get worse."

Before Gabby could ask anymore questions the doctor entered the room." Mr. Casey I came to discuss your test results." He says lifting the papers on his clip board." Well it seems that you still have a small bleed in your brain and swelling around it. So we need to be patient."

"What does that mean?" Matt asked harshly.

"Well the bleed we can treat with some medication but until your swelling goes down we won't know if the loss of sensation in your arm will be permanent." The doctor spoke cold." I want to run more test tomorrow so get some rest today." He said before walking out.

Gabby sat speechless at the news. She watched as Matt's emotions changed by the minute before he finally became angry and punched the wall with his good hand.

"Matt!" She yelled worried he would hurt his good hand." Baby you can't do this to yourself."

"Why not Gabby." He punches the wall again as he yells." What good is this hand without the other?"

"Matt please don't do this." Gabby sobbed to him now.

"I think you should leave." Matt says cold." I'm no good for you anymore."

Gabby tried to reason with Matt but he would not listen. She tried speaking to him again before he finally lost it knocking the vases of flowers over and screamed for her to ." Get out." She quietly grabbed her bag as her tears continued to fall as she slowly walked towards the door. She looked back one more time as she watched Matt just continue to look out the window before she turned again and walk out.


	19. Chapter 19

Gabby stood at the elevator doors for a moment while her tears subsided. After a few moments the doors opened and she stood there not moving.

"Miss are you going down?" An elderly man spoke.

"No, no I'm not." Gabby said as she wiped her eyes and turned to walk back to Matt's room.

She walked briskly back down the hall never stopping as she pushed his door open and walked right over to Matt still in his chair as she quickly wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him into her stomach. At that moment Matt started to sob pulling her closer.

"I'm not leaving." Gabby whispered as she ran her hands thru his hair.

Gabby held Matt in her embrace until his tears ran dry then continued to hold him longer then that just knowing how much he is hurting. Matt never let go until Gabby finally spoke again." We will get thru this I will help you."

Matt removed his wet face from Gabby's stomach noticing her wet shirt before he answered her." What if this is permanent?"

" I've known you a long time Matt Casey you will be strong thru this whatever the outcome."

"What if I can never hold you in both my arms again?" Matt says looking down to the floor.

Gabby placed her fingers under his chin to bring his eyes to meet hers before speaking again." Baby I have waited far to long to have you to ever walk away no matter what the circumstances are."

"I have failed myself, my men, you."

"Hey you are human, and you know sometimes bad things happen to good people, a believe me you failed no one." Gabby tells him but seeing she is not getting thru." Hey are you ok to walk?"

"What?"

"Can you walk or do I need to get a wheel chair?" Gabby asked again.

"Uh Gabby I'm tired I don't want to go for a walk."

"I didn't ask you if you wanted to I say can you it's a simple yes or no." She spoke boldly.

"Yeah I can walk." Matt answered like he was a little boy being reprimanded." But I don't want to walk right now."

"Well tough let's go and if you fight me on this you will wish you didn't." Gabby demanded as she helped him up to his feet.

Matt obeyed and even brought a little smirk to his face seeing a fiesty Gabby. This is the side of her that attracted him to her from the start, it's what made her different from any other women he's meet." So where are we going?" He asked as they reached the elevators.

"You'll see." She told him with a smile.

They entered the elevator Matt pushing his IV pole with his good hand as Gabby put her arm around his waist for support cause his legs were a bit wabbly from being in bed for a few days. She pushed the button to bring them down a floor now. When the doors opened Matt was confused.

"Maternity?" He questioned." What's here for me?"

"Come on I will show you."

Gabby helped Matt down the hall until they reached the nursery. She directed Matt to look thru the window to another room behind all the new born babies. That is when he noticed a women sitting in a rocking chair holding a baby girl probably around six months old." Is that?" Matt asked not able to finish his question as he started to get choked up.

"That women is holding her daughter right now because of what a strong brave man you are."

"Is she ok, did I hurt her at all?" He asked with a shakey voice.

"She is perfect, not a scratch." Gabby tells him as she squeezes her arm around his waist." They are just keeping her for observations. That right there proves you failed no one, all they see when they look at you is a hero."

"Thank you." Matt says kissing Gabby's temple before taking one last look at the mother and daughter before they walked back to the elevators.

Gabby helped Matt into his bed when they got back in his room." I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier, you didn't deserve that." He tells her as she fixes his pillows behind him.

"You were frustrated I understand."

"Hey." He stops her fixing his sheets now." It still doesn't make it right to treat you like that."

"Well if you promise to not do it again I will forgive you." Gabby says as Matt pulls her lips to his." Now I definantly forgive you."

Gabby sat with Matt watching TV as he continued to doze in and out of sleep. When lunch was served Gabby woke him up to eat as she ran down to the cafeteria to get herself a sandwich. They sat and ate together as while they watched the game show network calling out answers out loud as they laughed and joked at how few answers they got right. The doctor came back to see Matt during this time checking Matt's vitals again. He said that if all looked good tomorrow he would send him home the next day, and recommending physical therapy for his arm, and weekly doctors visits to monitor the swelling and the small bleed.

"That is great news babe." Gabby says after the doctor left.

"Yeah I want to sleep in my own bed." Matt smiled back.

"I might not give you your bed back it is so comftable." Gabby teased as she looked at her watch jumping up." Oh I gotta get going so I'm not late getting Griffen and Ben. Severide texted me earlier that he would be by around four." Gabby says as she quickly leans in to kiss Matt good bye." I'll call you tonight when we finish dinner."

"Gabby." Matt called out as she started to leave." I can't thank you enough for taking care of the boys."

"Hey their great kids it's my pleasure."

"Can you bring them back tonight so we can all have dinner tonight?" Matt asks.

"Yeah I would love to and I'm sure they would love to see you."

"I want to tell them tonight that you are going to be moving in with me, us." Matt says waving Gabby off as she is about to protest." I've gotten a second chance to be with you, for I just cheated death. So I'm not waisting another second without you with me.I acted stupid before by not supporting your dreams." Gabby listened as she walked back over to his bedside now." I want you to go to the fire academy and I want you in my bed every night when you come home."

"Ok ." Was all she could respond as she leaned in to kiss him." I'll see you later then." She whispered before turning to leave the room smiling from ear to ear. Matt was alive and he wants and needs her still and that was all that mattered she thought to herself as she headed to get the boys from school.


	20. Chapter 20

TWO DAYS LATER

Gabby thru her bag over her shoulder leaving the locker room as shift has just ended. Today Matt was coming home from the hospital, so her smile grew as she walked towards her car now.

"Hey Dawson wait up." Severide called out running towards her." I need Matt's key to the apartment."

"Oh right." Gabby says as she digs thru her bag and pulls them out and remove the key for him." Hey thanks for helping with this today."

"Of course, just glad he is getting out today." He says placing his hand on her shoulder." You going straight to the hospital now?"

"Yes, he has been texting me all morning." Gabby says laughing." I have a bag of his toiletries and clothes in my car."

"You know you aren't going to be able to keep your relationship from them too much longer." Severide says nodding his head back towards the fire house.

"Yeah I know, I know." Gabby nodded in agreement." As soon as he is ready."

Gabby's phone buzzed now as she pulled it out of her pocket and views the message." Casey again?" He asks as she just nods yes." Well you better go get him before he breaks your phone." Severide says as they start to walk towards their cars.

"I'll see you in a few hours." Gabby called out as Severide waves and Shay runs to his car now waving back to Gabby as well.

Gabby arrived to the hospital about twenty minutes and two text messages later. Gabby was just as anxious to get Matt home with her Ben and Griffen. They had asked the boys two nights ago how they felt if Gabby continued to stay with them once Matt came home. Their response was not a surprise when they hugged them both saying they loved having Gabby around. Griffen and Ben stayed by Christie's house last night while Gabby was on shift.

Gabby had finally arrived to Matt's room now." Morning babe." She called out as she walked thru the door.

Matt's face lit up when she walked thru the door." It's a great morning now." He says standing up from the chair he sat in." I was starting to think you were a no show." He says as he kisses her hello.

"Well somebody was impatient." Gabby teases him as she walks to the bed placing his bag down.

"It gets lonely here, I missed you." He says kissing her forehead, before noticing the coffee and bag she was still holding." Did you bring me a treat." Matt said next like he was a kid on Christmas morning.

"If your men can only see this side of their lieutenant." Gabby said shaking her head as she hands him one of the cups." I got you a Carmel latte and your favorite banana nut muffin." She tells him holding up the bag.

"Ah now I remember why I keep you around." Matt teases as Gabby rolls her eyes taking a sip of her drink.

They sat together eating their muffins and drinking their Latte's before Gabby helped Matt shave, before he showered for his arm had not improved much in the two days. Gabby tried to massage it a bit while he took a hot shower for it was very saw from his first day of physical therapy the day before.

"That feels much better." He says when she finished." Thank you."

"Yeah I hope it helps babe." She says closing the curtain to give him a few minutes to himself to finish up in there." Your sister has really been a big help with the boys this past week." Gabby says as she leans against the bathroom sink while she waited for him to finish.

"Yeah she actually came by yesterday to visit." Matt calls out to her." She actually said the same thing about you." He says popping his head out to smile at her." I have a confession to make, I told her about us, I hope you don't mind?"

"Why would I mind she is your sister." Gabby smiled at him handing him a towel as he stepped out of the shower." Are we still keeping this a secret?" She asked pointing her finger between the two of them.

"I don't want to hid my feelings for you." Matt says walking to Gabby placing his good hand on the small of her back." I want everyone to know your my girl."

"Good cause I don't want to hide it either." She said leaning up to softly kiss his lips." Besides with me moving in with you, that would probably have given it away.

"I never wanted to keep it a secret." Matt smirked as he pitched her butt before walking out of the bathroom to get dressed.

"Oh now you tell me." Gabby laughs as she follows him out.

About an hour later Matt was cleared to go home finally. He was instructed by the doctor to come back to see the him at the end of the week and continue his physical therapy every other day until further notice. Gabby packed up Matt's bag before walking to her car. Matt was quiet for most of the ride home.

"Matt you alright?" Gabby asked placing her hand on his knee while she drove." You are awfly quiet."

"Yeah just thinking about how quickly life can change on you, good or bad." He says looking over to smile at her.

"Well I hope the good out weighs the bad." Gabby says pointing towards Matt's place as they pull up, and he sees Griffen and Ben running down the stairs towards them.

Matt quickly jumped out of the car to greet their hugs." Hey guys." He says smiling down at them.

"Uncle Matt, Uncle Matt we missed you." The boys cried out as Matt notices Severide Shay and his sister walk down his front steps now.

"I hope you don't mind that we pulled the boys out of school early." Gabby whispered in his ear as she walked up next to him." They really wanted to be here when you got home."

"Not at all this is a great surprise." Matt says as Griffen and Ben pull him towards the house. Matt greeted his sister Shay and Severide briefly as the boys continued to pull him towards the house saying they had something to show him. As Matt walked inside his smile only grew as he hears."Surprise." Called out by his brothers from 51 waiting inside.

"Thank you guys this is really a great surprise." Matt says greeting his visitors.

They guys hung around Matt's place drinking beers and telling him all he missed the last few shifts. Griffen and Ben went to their room to do their homework, and Christie Shay and Gabby were in the kitchen making girl talk. Matt had searched the room for Gabby for a while as she finally walks back in the room now. Their eyes meet for a brief second. Matt decides right their that he can't hide his feelings for her anymore. He blurts out that he has something to tell everyone before he walks across the room and lands his lips on Gabby's.

After a brief moment of silence everyone started calling out things like" finally." " about time." And " I knew you two would finally realise you should be together." As the newly announced couple were greeted with hugs and pats on the back. Gabby and Matt could only smile and laugh with everyone that they no longer needed to hide their feelings.

Hope you enjoyed. Next chapter will be Gabby trying to settle in to her new living arraingments.


	21. Chapter 21

Gabby walked thru Matt's front door with her last box of clothes as Matt watches her drop it on the floor next to the other boxes spread across his living room.

"I know it's alot of stuff but I brought some of my less used things to my mom's house." Gabby says looking at Matt observe his living room.

"This isn't everything?" Matt asked surprised." Well I gotta clear a few more draws I guess." He says shaking his head now.

"Great I'm not even unpacked yet and your freaking out already."

"I'm not freaking out, it's just alot of stuff is all." He answers slightly frustrated with the lack of space." Between your stuff and Griffen and Ben's things there is no more room"

"Look this was your idea for me to move in did you think I came without my own belongings." Gabby says annoyed placing her hands on her hips." Fine I will bring my stuff to my mother's where she doesn't mind having me or my stuff." Gabby hissed out as she bent down to grab the last box she just brought in. Matt loved watching her get all fiesty and hotheaded, so he just watched her quietly for a moment with a small grin creeping on his lips." What." She almost yells noticing his grin now.

Matt just stood there not answering her as she took it as a sign he was annoyed so she turned to leave which finally got Matt to speak." We need an extension for all this stuff." He says getting her attention, but his comment only made her anger grow.

"What now you think I come with all this baggage that your gonna tease me about it."

Matt's smile grew even more and was even slightly turned on by a fiesty Gabby." That's not what I'm saying." He answered her calmly.

"No your just finding this amusing." Gabby says as she starts to notice that the look on Matt's face isn't of humor but want and desire for her." Am I turning you on?" She asks in a softer tone now.

"Umhm." Was all that escaped Matt's mouth with a nod of the head. That is when they rushed across the room kicking boxes out of the way as they frantically started kissing." You have no idea how hot you are when your fiesty." Matt says in between kissing and nibbling on her neck.

"You want fiesty." Gabby says as she pushes Matt down on the couch." I can do fiesty." She says pulling her shirt off before strattling Matt and kissing him roughly.

Awhile later they lay together on the couch bodies intertwined as they catch their breath." I think you enjoyed getting me mad a little to much." Gabby chuckled as she nussled her nose into his cheek.

"It doesn't take much to get you annoyed." Matt teased.

"Hey." Gabby teased back tapping his chest with her hand.

"What I was trying to say earlier was that we need a bigger place."

"Oh, well you could have said that right away." She says sitting up." Not let me get carried away you know."

"What and miss out on you ravishing my body." He smiled at her as she stood now grabbing her clothes." Leaving already, your just gonna use me like that?" Matt says grabbing Gabby's hand pulling her back.

"What I got boxes to unpack." She laughs kissing his lips before turning to grab a box on her way to the bedroom .

Matt joined Gabby a little later after he got himself dressed. He insists on doing it himself but only one good arm takes him sometime. He walked in with one of the smaller boxes under his good arm up against his body.

"Babe I can do this just go relax." Gabby says trying to take the box from him.

"I still have one good arm." He says giving her a look." Besides you know I'm still good at what I do with just the one hand."

"Mind blowing." She says brushing her lips against Matt's." Uh don't distract me." She says kissing his lips quickly before turning back to what she was doing.

About two hours later all of Gabby's boxes were unpacked." See we got everything to fit." She says pointing to the newly filled draws.

"Yes, Yes we did." Matt smiles." But I was serious about what I said earlier."

"Which was?" Gabby asked as she walked to the dresser putting her bottle of perfume on top.

"About getting a new place, a bigger place."

"After I just unpacked." She teases with her back still to him standing at the dresser.

"Gabby." He places his hand on her shoulder to turn her around." I'm serious." He says again looking her in the eyes now.

"I know I said for us to get a new place but, honestly I just want to be with you here is perfect." Gabby says placing her hand on his cheek.

"Gabby just hear me out." Matt says walking away from her for a moment." I know that Griffen and Ben is only temporary."

"Ok." She says after he paused looking for the right words.

Matt walked back over to her now wrapping his good arm around the small of her back." But you, us I want it to be more permanent." He says dragging out the last word." I want you to have your own closet, your own draws, not just a small spot next to mine."

"So you want to look for a bigger apartment?" Gabby asked unsure of the word permanent he used.

"No I want us to buy a house together." Matt blurted out stunning Gabby." Look I know it's sudden,fast, but I love you, and I will always want you to be my girl."

Gabby was speechless at Matt's offer. She had wanted hoped for one day to see what it would be like to have Matt. If anyone else would have said these things to her she probably would have run for the door. But hearing Matt confess his love for her and no one but her caused her heart to fill with only more love for him, for her feelings were no different then his. And the greatest thing was it didn't scare either one of them it just made them appreciate what they had.

Gabby nods her yes as she places a soft kiss on his lips.

"I'll take that as yes." Matt states with a smile.

"Yes." Gabby says leaning up to kiss his lips again.

That is when she feels the slightest touch on her abdomen thru her thin shirt. She starts to giggle." Stop that." She says thru her chuckles.

"Stop what?" Matt asked confused at her laughter.

"Your tickling me."

"No I'm not." Matt says releasing his arm from her back.

"My stom. " She starts to say as they realise looking down to Matt's limp arm between their bodies. Matt's fingers were twitching ever so slightly against Gabby's stomach.

Gabby grabbed his hand." Do that again."

"I don't think I can."

"Just try." She said forceful to get him to not give up so easy. That is when Matt wiggled his fingers and they both started to get teary eyed as they smiled at each other.


	22. Chapter 22

Matt slowly lifted his left hand placing it on Gabby's cheek. It felt like pins and needles stabbing his arm, but he wanted nothing more then to feel her soft skin under his touch.

Gabby placed her hand over Matt's as she opened her eye's." Good morning." She mumbles with a smile.

"Good morning." Matt chuckled." How was your first night sleeping here?"

"Mmm great." Gabby says sleepily ." Is it time to get up already?"

"No I just couldn't sleep."

Gabby lifted herself up causing Matt to fall on his back as she hovered over him." What is it your hand?" She asked nervously.

"No ." Matt smiled wiggling his fingers as his hand rests on his chest." I'm getting more feeling back."

"That's great babe." Gabby smiles before kissing his chest." So what is keeping you awake?" She looked at him concerned.

"You."

"Me?" Gabby pulls back hurt." I kept you up?"

"Yes you did." Matt says pulling Gabby closer." You are so beautiful do you know that." He tells her kissing her lips." And you snore too." Matt teases as Gabby swats his arm chuckling." I'm kidding, I'm kidding, but seriously you are beautiful."

"Umhm, so I've been told." Gabby whispers leaning in slowly meeting Matt's lips." You are pretty distracting yourself."

Gabby deepened the kiss just as a knock on the door pulled them apart breathless." We definantly need to figure out how to get alone time." She says rolling off of Matt.

"Yes, yes we do." He says kissing her cheek before getting out of bed throwing on a shirt before opening the door." What's up guy?" Matt asks eyeing Griffen and Ben standing there.

"Where hungry Uncle Matt." Griffen says rubbing his eyes.

"I'll be right out guys." Gabby called from the bed." And I'm gonna need your help." She tells them before they run off excited for the kitchen.

Gabby walked into the kitchen now seeing the boys anxiously awaiting to help." So what should we have this morning?" She says opening the fridge." How bout french toast?"

"Yeah sounds great." Griffen says." It's cool your here Gabby."

" Thanks." She says ruffling his hair." Can I tell you a secret?" Gabby whispers getting a nod from both boys ." There is no place I'd rather be." She tells them quietly holding a finger to her lips." Our secret."

Matt listened from the doorway a smile grew hearing Gabby's confession. He moved further in the kitchen now seeing Gabby, Griffen and Ben getting breakfast ready together all three not seeing him stand there as they stood at the stove. At this very moment Matt saw his future with Gabby before him, seeing her with Griffen and Ben now made him envision his future with their own children and how perfect Gabby would be with them.

"Hey." Gabby says looking back seeing Matt." You tired?"

Matt snapped out of his daydream." No I'm great." He says walking over kissing her head." So what are we having?" He asks Griffen and Ben.

"French toast." Ben says excited.

"Oh my favorite."

"Uncle Matt I thought pancakes were your favorite?" Griffen asks.

"They are good but Gabby's french toast is awesome." Matt says smiling at her causing Gabby to blush." Come on get to work I'm hungry." He teased the boys giving Gabby a wink.

They sat around the dining room table now eating their breakfast." So boys." Gabby spoke first." I wanted to let you know I'm starting the fire academy tomorrow." She tells them as their faces grew serious.

"You want to be a firefighter?" Griffen asked concerned.

"What about us?" Ben asked.

"Nothing is gonna change." Matt says." Actually Gabby will be home on the nights I'm on shift."

"Why would you want to become a firefighter ?" Griffen snaps." That is why my father is dead."

"Griffen." Gabby says upset as he storms off from the table." Come back."

"So you both will be running into burning buildings?" Ben asked innocent.

" No you can't think like that ." Matt tells him as Gabby excuses herself to the kitchen." Gabby." He calls out watching her leave.

"Ben please don't worry we are all going to be safe." Matt trys to convince him." Why don't you go check on Griffen for me, and I'll be right there."

"Ok." He says walking into the front room where Griffen went into.

Matt watched the door close before walking into the kitchen finding Gabby by the sink looking out the window." Baby." He says moving closer.

"Yeah." She answers startled not hearing him walk in as she wiped her tears turning to face him." I'm ok."

" No your not." Matt moves closer placing his hands on her cheeks." Don't let that upset you, there just worried about you."

"I never thought about how they would feel." Gabby let's another tear fall." How could I be so selfish."

"You are not selfish." Matt spoke bodly." The boys were never your responsibility."

"What?" Gabby looks up shocked." What does that mean?"

"It means that they are my responsibility, I want you to just focus on the academy."

"Matt." Gabby says pulling away." How could you say that to me after all I have done for you and the boys."

"Gabby, baby." Matt grabs her arm as she starts to walk away." Of course you have done so much more, more then I could ever repay you for. I just don't want you to feel obligated ."

"Matt I would do anything for you and those boys, It's never been an obligation."

Matt moved in closer kissing her lips softly." That's what I love about you."

"I'm here now with you and if Griffen and Ben are your responsibility then they are mine as well."

"Thank you." Matt says sincerely.

Yes." Gabby presses her lips to Matt's ." And you will repay me, next free moment we get." She teased against his lips before turning away.

"Such a tease." He laughs following her into the dining room." I'll get you back."

"I'm counting on it." Gabby kisses his lips one last time before knocking on the door where Griffen and Ben where." Can we come in?" She asks popping her head in.

"Sure." Griffen says as he plays his video game with Ben sitting next to him on two beabpn chairs." I'm sorry if I upset you Gabby." He says looking up to her.

"I understand." She says as her and Matt sit behind them on the couch." Your allowed to have feelings about this."

"It's just." Griffen starts turning to face them." Uncle Matt we almost just lost you, and now Gabby you." He was unable to finish.

"We don't want anything to happen to you." Ben says sweet.

"Oh guys." Gabby got choked up." Nothing will happen to either of us." She said looking at Matt teary eyed.

"Yeah guys I know that I scared you but I'm still here." Matt says taking over for Gabby ." We will always be careful , and put you both first."

"We love you both very much just remember that." Gabby tells them now.

"We love you too." Ben jumps up hugging Matt and Gabby. Seconds later Griffen joined in the hug." You guys are the best." He tells them as Gabby leans her head into Matt's smiling.

So sorry for no updates in a while. Hope you liked. Til next time...:-)


End file.
